Part I:The Way of the West
by Rougeification
Summary: SYOC. In 1898, outlaws had almost all been wiped out, but some stragglers remain. Follow the story of a gang's rise and struggle as they rob, kill and run to stay alive. But there's a threat bigger than the other gangs, bigger than the Pinkertons - civilization.
1. Character Form

**So, I've been planning this for a few months… Here's what you need to know when you submit a character:**

**The first chapters will be set in West Elizabeth in 1898, so adjust the ages of your character accordingly.  
**

**Some of your characters may leave the gang, get kicked out – maybe even caught by the law. BUT none of this means that they won't turn up in the story later… unless they get killed.  
**

**The story will revolve around the rise of an outlaw gang from across the Red Dead map – feel free to make your characters diverse and unique. I'm more interested in people than stereotypes. **

**You may also (should you wish) submit Pinkertons, rival gangs, civilians and the like.**

**I won't be showing the Dutch Van Der Linde gang, though I may allude to them. Same goes for the O'Driscolls. **

**The first chapter should be up within the week, so get going with your submissions. I'm thinking I'll have around 12 main characters in this gang, but I'm flexible…**

**Character Form (which will also be on my profile)**

**Character**

Name:

Nicknames:

Alias: (i.e. 'The One-Shot Kid')

Date of Birth:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Ethnicity: (Cherokee? Sicilian? Scottish?)

Religion:

Family:

Personality: (At least three detailed paragraphs)

Occupation: (If they're in the gang, just state their role. Cook? Domestic? Even gunfighters need to pull their weight…)

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Motive: (Money? Respect? Love? Why are they doing what they're doing? **Why did they join the gang?**)

Appearance: (Hair, facial hair, scars… Anything and everything – include their injuries here.)

Birthplace: (As accurate as you can be)

Backstory: (From their birth to the start of the story – **1898**.)

Other: (Do they have a specific accent? What do they spend their money on? What do they like to drink? Cigarettes or cigars – how about pipes? What are their hobbies? What food do they like? Do they know how to swim? Who taught them? How do they make money best? **If** a woman, do they ride a horse side-saddle? **Put all the minor and random details in here**)

**Views on…**

The Pinkertons:

Outlaw Gangs:

The Wapiti:

The Army:

Civilization:

**Equipment**

Clothing: (Either describe their style and general look, or give specific outfits).

Gunbelt: (Includes holsters. Describe the colour and positioning of the holsters. I.e. do they crossdraw?)

Revolvers: (Describe the type of revolver and the colour)

1st Longarm: (A rifle/repeater/shotgun. Anything that would be stored on the shoulder)

2nd Longarm: (A rifle/repeater/shotgun. Anything that would be stored on the back)

Melee: (I.e. a hunting knife? A hatchet?)

**Horse**

Name:

Breed:

Coat: (colour)

Age: (Horses can generally live up to around 30 years)


	2. As God Loves the Rest of Us

**Hey guys, so here's a… well, I guess a prologue. Also, the list of characters so far:**

**Rune Brody (1860 – present) -** _motordog_

**Aiden McKneil (1874 – present)**

**Matthew 'Matty' Donnelly (1867 – present) - **_motordog_

**Paloma 'Abuela' Valez (1838 – present)** – _motordog_

**Luca D'Angelo (1869 – Present) – **_Ultracommander0946_

**Elvira 'Ellie' Colt (1875 – Present)** – _Apple1230_

**Anastasia** '**Anna' Korzhakov (1879 – Present) – **_A Terrific Acorn_

**I'm setting this first 'phase' as it were in West Elizabeth, so if you're submitting a character, keep that in mind. **

**A ma-hoo-sive shout-out to **_motordog_** for helping out with some backstory and character creation. I'd love to have taken all, what, 11 of his character ideas, but this is an SYOC, so I want a bunch of people to submit their own characters.**

**Don't be afraid to send people of all ages. But, and I know how this sounds, no more women in men's clothing, please. I get that it's more practical, but it was still very uncommon in the Old West. Like, the only outlaw I can think of is Pearl Hart that wore britches… or jeans… or whatever they were- trousers.**

**You get it.**

_8__th__ June, 1898_

_Stillwater Creek, New Austin_

Rune Brody hadn't seen Stillwater Creek since '77. That was before the army, of course. Before Silver Bend, before… well, before everything.

It had been a breezeless day, and the sun began to grow lazy and fall over the horizon. The sky was bruised pink and streaks of white clouds were painted across the sky like brushstrokes on a canvas.

Outside the small cabin that overlooked the creek, Rune puffed on his cigarette as he watched Matty Donnelly attempt to skin the fish. Matty had a habit of sticking his tongue out when he gutted a kill, and he was truly butchering the kill.

"You're going to kill that fish twice if you ain't careful…" Rune warned the young pistol, who simply stuck his knife into the table and grinned.

"Well, I ain't meant to be gutting the fish – that's Abuela's job…"

"Abuela ain't always going to be around."

"Then why isn't Aiden doing this?"

"Mr. McKneil is off hunting."

Matty scoffed. "He's off doing the fun stuff, and Matty Donnelly is left doing chores -typical- wait," Matty smiled as he pointed the knife at Rune with a smarmy grin, "you want me 'round 'cos I'm the favourite, that's what it is, right?"

"I want you around because I trust Aiden to not ride off into town and get himself sauced," Rune replied, raising an eyebrow. "Now, gut it properly or Abuela will break you in half." Matty stared at Rune for a moment before beaming widely.

"She loves me, old man. Just as much as you-"

"Just as God loves the rest of us… which ain't much at all." Rune muttered as he rose to his feet, stretching. God, it was true, he was getting old. Now 38, he was starting to feel the years of rough sleeping. But no grey hair, aching back or wrinkle in his brow reminded him of his aging body more than the company he kept.

A horse trotted across the wooden bridges across the shallow water, and riding in on a palomino Andalusian was the youngest of the lot.

"If it ain't the bastard we were just talking 'bout!" Matty chuckled. "We were just saying you ought to be carving up my meat for me."

Aiden's hazel eyes flickered from Rune to Matty. "That so?"

"He always makes a mess," Rune explained. "Like a dog or a child…"

"Probably both." Aiden McKneil was only twenty-four, but he was a bruiser – a stocky, strapping young lad that dismounted his horse and pulled the turkey off its saddle, slinging it over his shoulder with ease.

"I thought you said he was tracking a boar," Matty frowned at Rune. "What's the matter, Aiden? Did you get confused?"

Aiden slumped the turkey onto the butchering table with a heavy thud and glared at Matty before walking around to Rune. "We've got a problem…"

"What sort of a problem?"

"Del Lobos. They're all around Thieves Landing. Got a compound guarded, they have."

"Good! I was fixing for a bit of action," Matty laughed, his eyes glinting as he tossed the knife into the table and began cleaning his hands with a rag.

"Rune, we've gotta think about getting out of here."

"Getting out of here?" Matty cocked an eyebrow. "What, is baby Aiden scared of gunsmoke?"

"Course I ain't!" Aiden snapped.

"I don't know, you're looking just a _teensy_ bit yellow to me…"

"Yeah, and you're going to look red in a minute-"

"Play nice, boys." Rune rose to his feet. "How many, Aiden?"

"Couple dozen. Maybe more?"

Rune scratched his chin. True, the Del Lobos weren't an organized gang, but they outnumbered them four-to-one. Though, it wasn't just the Del Lobos they had to worry about… "Where there's Del Lobos, the law quickly follows," Rune said finally. "And they'll know about this place…"

"So we've gotta get moving," Aiden nodded. Rune gave a sigh removed his heavy hat, scratching his greying brown hair. He knew what they had to do – it was risky, but it was the only way forwards. Some things you can't just let go of.

"Blackwater," Rune said finally. "We go to Blackwater."

"Rune, I didn't mean…" Aiden looked to Matty for help.

"Love a city woman, me. Posh girls love a bit of rough…" Matty chuckled.

"It's that or head back west. You want to travel across New Austin with those folk after us?" Rune placed his hands on his hips. Aiden took a deep breath and delved into his vest to take out a carton of cigarettes, placing one between his lips.

"I ain't being the one to tell Abuela…" He murmured.

"I'll handle that. I want a change in watch every three hours. Keep the fire going… Matty, ask Abuela for the percolator and get some coffee brewing – we're going to need it."

Matty did as he was told, begrudgingly as Aiden walked over to his horse, taking out a Lancaster and carrying it over to the campfire.

"You'll take first watch?" Rune asked Aiden, who nodded. "I'll get some rest while I can, then."

"Sure."

"Keep your eyes peeled!"

"Always do."

Paloma Valez felt an overwhelming sense of dread whenever Rune complained about his back, legs or any other ailment an older man suffers from. He was fit as a fiddle – healthy as a horse. Whereas old abuela Paloma was well into her seventh decade on Earth.

She'd come out of Rune's old cabin as soon as she found out that Matty Donnelly was trying to cook. She'd wrenched the knife from him and shooed him off to sit one of the logs beside the campfire.

"See that, McKneil?" Matty chortled as he stretched his legs out. "We've got our own cook!"

"Fine living right there," Aiden nodded. Paloma couldn't help but smile at this – her boys acted tough, but they were still children – Matty more than Aiden, anyway. Aiden had always acted older than he was – even was he was a young boy playing with her grandson, Diego.

Paloma pushed the thought of him out of her head and focused on the young man in front of her. "You're growing so big…" She pinched Aiden's cheek. "I still remember when you were this tall," Paloma held a hand by her knee.

"That must've been around the time you were a looker," Matty smiled as he tried to sip his coffee. Paloma snatched it from his hand, unflinched as the hot coffee spilled over her hand and she smacked Matty around the back of the head. He just chortled and swept out of his seat, meandering around the fire.

Half an hour later, Paloma had discovered that Matty's method of fishing involved a lot of bullets, so she'd had to make a stew out of the turkey Aiden had caught. She'd never cooked turkey before – she was from Silent Stead back east in Gaptooth Ridge. Her bread and butter were desert sheep and deer (besides bread and butter, of course).

"Smells exciting," Matty said as he sniffed the pot, "but how do you get that colour? Wait…" Matty smiled up at her. "You piss in it, don't you?"

Paloma gave Matty a light smack around the back of the head, and he just chortled, blowing on a spoonful. "Don't listen to him, Abuela," Aiden said as he handed his rifle to Rune, "you're too good for him."

Paloma smiled and began to pinch Aiden's cheek. "_Un chico tan dulce…_" She cooed, then cast a look over to Matty. "_A diferencia de ese Chingón_."

"What's she saying?" Matty asked. Aiden shrugged and went back to eating his stew with a smile, giving Paloma a wink.

Matty took a spoonful and while he knew he couldn't do any better, it still just tasted… well, it tasted like they were a long way from Gaptooth Breach. "I'll tell you, though, if this is what her piss tastes like, we best put a bucket in the outhouse for seconds."

"You're repulsive…" Aiden murmured to Matty as he set his bowl of stew down.

That night, when Rune had handed the Lancaster rifle to Matty, he walked back towards the tents and lay down when he noticed that Aiden was still awake, sat by the campfire and staring at a small pocketwatch as a cigarette sat between his lips.

Rune didn't need to ask what Aiden was thinking. He'd seen that pocketwatch a great many times. Since he'd helped Aiden run the ranch back in '89 or thereabouts. Aiden was forlorn, stroking a thumb across the cracked watchface as he took a heavy breath and leant against the log, pulling his hat down across his face.

"Aiden," Rune said quietly. Aiden shifted, looking over to Rune through the firelight. "You okay, brother?"

"Course," Aiden responded, pocketing the watch. "Just waiting for next watch."

"If you want to talk about it…"

"Ain't nothing worth talking 'bout," Aiden shrugged. He wasn't hasty in how he spoke, he was just the same as over – blunt. Rune took a breath, looking at the young boy's face. He didn't look to be a boy halfway into his twenties – often, Rune forgot how young he really was. But like it or not, he was a man. And Rune had made Patrick a promise all those years ago.

"Get some sleep." Rune smiled. "Long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Rune," Aiden said quietly, "why Blackwater? Why not… why not Mexico, or Bolivia or- or anywhere?"

Rune bit his lip. He trusted Aiden with nothing less than his own life, but did he trust him with this? In Rune's experience, the younger the man, the hotter the head, and while Aiden had always been measured, what was planned for Blackwater was something personal. Not just to Rune, but to Aiden as well.

After all, Gaptooth Breach may have been run by Rune, but it was owned by Aiden. Well… it was up until four months ago.

"Trust me, brother. This is the right call."

Meanwhile, over in Thieves Landing, a man in a ruffled suit held his bloody nose and looked up at the shotgun-toting Del Lobo in front of him. They had no idea who he was, and had mistaken his fine purple coat and lavish clothes for a badge of wealth. But Luca D'Angelo was no man of great wealth, though he did tend to live like one.

"Good God man!" Luca D'Angelo pinched the bridge of his nose, "I think you've broken my nose!"

"Goddamn dago…" the Del Lobo spat at Luca before walking back to the firelight by the gate, which sounded with merriment and Spanish songs. Luca cursed to himself as he looked down at the blood on his dark shirt.

He'd find a way out of this. If Luca could swindle free room and board from Braithwaites in Rhodes and talk bounty hunters out of picking up the price on his head, he could certainly find his way out of this.

** So guys, please let me know what you think, and I'll see you next time!**


	3. Get the Damn Fool Back

**So, guys – here's the next chapter. I **_**will**_** introduce accepted characters, but I'm not just going to jam them in for the hell of it.**

**Speaking of characters, can I get some more 'civilian' types? Like… maybe a schoolteacher? Also, if you submit members for the gang… maybe some characters that are more 'morally grey'. Or better yet, make some villains! **

**Also, I'd like some characters that aren't part of the gang. Maybe some people that'll be recurring characters.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

_9__th__ June, 1898_

_Stillwater Creek, New Austin_

Aiden hadn't exactly been sleeping. Since he, Rune and Matty had travelled to Ridgewood Farm four months ago, he still felt like his feet weren't really on the ground. He couldn't sleep for fear of bounty hunters, lawmen or Del Lobo's sneaking up on them in the middle of the night.

So, Aiden wasn't exactly awoken by Rune, but he was snapped out of his restful daze.

"Matty!" Rune bawled across the creek.

"Jesus…" Aiden pushed himself up and exited his tent, seeing Rune pick up the Lancaster repeater and making his way towards his palomino starbred, Copper. "What's going on?"

"Matty's gone," Rune said, panicked as he picked up his stalker hat and threw it on his head. "Ain't sure where, but his is gone, so he probably ain't anywhere close…"

"The fool'll ride his horse to take a shit," Aiden reminded Rune as he followed him to the willow trees where their horses were hitched. "You're going after the fool, are you?"

"'Course I am! God knows what trouble he's got himself into…"

Aiden groaned and walked over to his horse. "Alright then-"

"One of us should stay with Abuela," Rune said quickly.

"And the other goes alone?"

"It's that or risk her staying here on her own."

Aiden looked back to the cabin where Paloma resided and hung his head. True, Matty was boisterous and annoying, but he was one of them. After living with him the past eight years, well, that was worth something.

"You stay. I'll go and… get the damn fool back here."

Rune nodded. "Thank you, Aiden."

"Yeah, sure," Aiden grunted in his usual tone.

Rune wanted to go himself but, truth be told, Rune was never much of a gunfighter. Aiden was still young and, well, Rune had his reasons for not trusting his abilities in a shoot-out. He handed Aiden his repeater. "Give that fool a smack from me when you see him."

"My pleasure," Aiden replied in his dusty accent, walking over to his Andalusian mare and mounting. "C'mon, Sandy," Aiden clicked his tongue and stroked down the palomino coat of his horse.

"Check the surrounding towns," Rune informed Aiden, "don't say no names, just look for Belle; I don't reckon there's many thoroughbreds 'round these parts…"

"Got it. I'll be back soon."

Aiden kicked his brown boots against Sandy's belly and set off in a canter back west. Rune let out a sigh – he wasn't one of those boys anymore. True, he wasn't much older than Matty, but he could feel, ever so slightly, time beginning to rust his old bones.

Rune turned back to the cabin and saw abuela Paloma walk out and make her way to the butcher's table. She furrowed a dark grey brow.

"Where have those boys got to now?" She asked, picking up her knife from the butcher's table.

"Matty went out earlier for a ride… Aiden's gone to bring him back now."

"That's why you were shouting?" She picked up the carrot and began slicing. Rune nodded, plastering on a smile. Paloma narrowed her eyes and looked back to the carrot, seemingly buying his act.

Aiden had been riding for some twenty minutes when he heard gunshots. He was crossing over the cracked plank-bridge into Thieves' Landing when he heard rapid gunshots. Usually, from what Aiden had heard, gunfights weren't unusual in Thieves' Landing. But, what was fairly uncommon, at least, was an Irishman swearing.

"C'mon yous greasy bastards!" Matty cackled as he fired his revolver from the pier at one of the Del Lobo's. The revolver clicked empty and his smile faded as he ducked behind the crate once again. Del Lobo's in front and the Flat Iron Lake behind him… with only a handful of bullets in his belt. "Shite, shite, shite, shite, shite…" He muttered as heard the gunshots get louder. There were three of the bastards left, and they had bullets to spare – splintering the crate he hid behind with laughs. "C'mon y'fuckers-"

A hammer cocked back and Matty looked over the crate to see a fat, ugly member of the Del Lobo gang eye him, the barrel of a revolver pressed against his shaggy auburn hair.

"Give it up, _pendejo_," the Del Lobo muttered. Matty let the blue-steeled revolver limply hang around his finger by the trigger-guard as the Mexican took it from him.

"Careful, I've put a lot of love into that gun…" The Del Lobo threw it to the wooden pier. "Oh, fuck's sake!" Matty groaned, "I've just polished the fecking handle…" He gazed forlornly at the dark walnut grip of his cattleman revolver.

"Who sent you here?"

"No-one," Matty shrugged.

"You came here for no reason?"

"Well no, I didn't say that- oh," Matty said with a grin as he pointed past the three gunmen, "you should watch out – he's going to shoot all three of yous." The Del Lobo didn't turn around. He glared at Matty and closed one eye. "Not buying it, are y-"

Three gunshots cracked across the compound, and two of the Del Lobo's fell into the sea. The last was on his knees, wheezing and gasping as Aiden walked down the pier, repeater in hand.

Matty swaggered around the dying Del Lobo and picked up his revolver, checking the handle. "Oh, for fuck's- you cracked it!" He pulled back the hammer and shot the man in the face, kicking his corpse into the sea as he checked his revolver. "Couldn't have shown up before they took me gun, McKneil?"

"I was waiting for them to shoot you." Aiden came closer and then smacked Matty in the face.

"What the-"

"That's from Rune." Aiden turned around and began walking down the pier.

"Worth it for the lark, eh?" Matty grinned.

"You know, Matty, Rune's got to be the best man I know. You, on the other hand, are a goddamn fool, and I still ain't sure whether I've done the right thing coming after you…" Aiden muttered as he looked back over his shoulder.

"Oh, come on, Aiden, don't be sour-faced…"

"Be serious, would you? What would Holt say if he could see you now?"

Matty blinked for a moment, and then began speaking in a deeper Irish accent, "Jaysus, Matty, why don't you share some of our mother's beautiful face with us?"

"Was your mother also an idiot?"

"Ey, talk about me mother again, and I'll forget your father was so kind to me."

Aiden couldn't help but grin at this and let out a small breathy chuckle. "Okay, that's fair…" Aiden turned to see Matty moving into one of the buildings in the compound. "Where the hell are you going?"

"What? Rune's a bit narked with me, right?"

"Right…"

"So, I ain't coming back empty-handed."

Aiden pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long groan. "How'd we end up with the stupid Donnelly?"

"I s'pose you were just born lucky," Matty grunted as he pried the wooden planks off the door.

"Ha, now _that's_ funny…" Aiden moved Matty out of the way and began pulling off the planks with seemingly no trouble.

"Seems we've found a use for you, McKneil – finally…"

"Shut up…" Aiden removed the last plank, kicking open the door.

"That's you all over, McKneil. The workhorse - all brawn and no brains…"

"You're neither," Aiden replied as he drew his black-steeled revolver and crept through the hallway.

It looked to be a storeroom, with the early morning sun bleeding through the dusty, broken window. Inside, tied to post, was a man well into his thirties. Clean-shaven, with black hair swept backwards – infinitely neater than Aiden's. He wore a long purple coat and, what perhaps was most usual, was that his pants were missing.

"Luca D'Angelo," Aiden squinted his eyes, holstering his revolver and leaning against the wall.

"Master McKneil, good to see y'all again," Luca replied stiffly, his voice well-spoken with a southern twang. His eyes glinted and he beamed as he saw the second gunfighter. "Matty Donnelly!"

"Signor D'Angelo! Seems they caught you with your pants down, ey, boyo?" Matty grinned, cocking his head to the side.

"This is hardly a dignified way to converse…"

"Oh, we agree…" Matty folded his arms.

"I was securing my release!" Luca began to explain.

"You dirty old bastard…" Aiden muttered as he walked past Matty and drew his knife, cutting through the rope around his wrists.

"Those trousers were tailored specifically for me in Saint Denis!" He explained. "Worth more than y'all own…"

"Bribing someone with the clothes off your back…" Aiden shook his head.

"My legs, actually…" Luca's wrists were freed and he began rubbing his hands together. "Quite a fortuitous meeting- nothing short of a blessing, I'd say!" Luca chortled.

"Uh-huh, is that what you call it?" Aiden sheathed his knife.

"What're you even doing round these parts?" Matty asked, still smiling as he shook hands with Luca.

"On the trail, as it were. Scarlett Meadows to Great Plains and back again. I got into a little dispute with our cousins from across the river."

"Well, consider the dispute settled," Aiden leant against the post.

"Are they…?" Luca raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Signor D'Angelo, they're all dead now."

"Oh, thank the damn Lord…" Luca chuckled, "good riddance to bad company. An utter group of shitbags – if y'all will pardon my French."

"Consider yourself pardoned," Aiden replied.

"Whereabouts are you staying?" Matty asked.

"Well, I _was_ hoping to visit the McFarlane's and give them the chance to, ah, invest in the gold-mining industry." Luca paused to chuckle as Matty grinned. "Say, I heard about that business over in Cholla Springs. Awful, awful business. Y'all are aware, I trust, what fate befall Frederick Herridge?"

"Uh-huh," Aiden rubbed his jaw.

"That means 'yes' in idiot," Matty explained. Luca laughed and Aiden scoffed as Matty continued. "Aye, was truly awful for the bugger…"

"I'm right in presuming y'all were involved?" Luca raised an eyebrow as he walked across the storeroom, picking his purple pin-striped britches and tugging them on.

"Perish the thought…" Aiden said in mock innocence. "Of course we were involved!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, McKniel, tell a lie or two, wouldn't you?"

"Lie? All of New Austin knows, I'm reckoning half of West Elizabeth knows by now- you reckon a fella like _Luca_ doesn't already know? He didn't love the bastard any more than us…"

"Right y'are, Master McKneil on both accounts," Luca laughed as he removed his coat and began to pull up his suspenders, "Mr. Donnelly, I'd like to buy y'all both a drink!"

"Oh, twist me arm then…" Matty laughed, but Aiden quickly grabbed his shoulder.

"We're going to have to decline, on account of this one being a damn fool. Rune ain't so happy with him running off like a damn dog…"

"Mr. Rune Brody?" Luca's eyes glinted. "Y'all are still with that old bastard?"

"He's family," Aiden shrugged.

Matty looked back to Luca, "Aye, apparently I'm the mutt of the family…"  
"Well, you certainly buried a few bones if I remember correctly," Luca said with a laugh, picking up his coat and slapping Matty on the shoulder. "Mr. Rune Brody… Well, I've not seen him since-"

"Since that scrap in Tumbleweed?" Matty chuckled.

"Oh, not this again…" Aiden rolled his eyes.

"Y'all would've been, what, twenty? Twenty-one back then?"

"Nah, he were eighteen," Matty snorted, "just that he's always been a big bastard, haven't ya, McKneil?" Aiden widened his lips into a sarcastic smile before rolling his eyes and walking out of the building.

"You ain't in no position to be making jokes." Aiden whistled for his horse. "'Specially when you've been out drumming up trouble…"

"You don't blame water for being wet, do ya?" Matty grinned. "Or for the fox hunting rabbits, or… or the-"

"Fool acting like a fool?"

"Exactly."

"Should've left you to get shot…" Aiden shook his head.

"Talking with y'all boys… why, it reminds me of fonder times. Say, how's about I come with you? We'll have some Mrs. Valez' stew and relive the finer days…" Luca snaked an arm around Matty's neck.

And with that, Luca managed to wrangle himself yet another free meal.

**Well, hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter will be up when it's ready. Some time soon, probably. **


	4. It is Mine to Avenge

**Hey there again!**

**Love the characters I've been getting! Still waiting on some more civilians, but it's still early days so… yeah. Remember to leave a review saying what you think – I've never really written in third person before so… yeah. I don't want this story to be a straight "Oh, I know this person," or "Oh, I'll just join and tag along for the hell of it…"**

_9__th__ June, 1898_

_Quaker's Cove, West Elizabeth_

No-one knew how Quaker's Cove got its name. But it was remote enough. The resting place between New Austin and West Elizabeth. There were no caves or abandoned buildings, so the camp stuck out amongst the rolling fields. They faced south to where the Flat Iron Lake met with the San Luis River, surrounded by shrubbery with Mexico across the water in the distance.

Luca had just so happened to be travelling the same way, and so he was camped with them. A circle of logs had been made around the campfire, and they all ate Paloma's vegetable and fish stew. Only old Abuela Valez could manage to make redfin pickerel and boiled potatoes taste good.

"So, I was wondering," Luca said as he placed his spoon into the crudely carved wooden bowl, "where are y'all heading?"

"East," Rune said, "then south, maybe."

"I was meant more in the… short-term."

Rune chewed his food and then looked to the others. "Blackwater."

"Blackwater?" Luca repeated with a stifled laugh. "Y'all know they've got your faces on posters round half the town?"

"No," Aiden said, glancing over to Rune, "we didn't know that."

"Grand," Matty grinned, "how do I look? Did they get me hair right?" He began to adjust the auburn mess on his head.

"It's all mainly Rune and sour-face over here," Luca chuckled, nudging Aiden's knee.

"Wha… _him_?" Matty scoffed. "That's a crock of shite, look at him!"

"Murder and theft." Luca's eyes glanced down to the pocket watch that Aiden wound up. "Amongst other things."

"I ain't no murderer," Aiden said curtly as he spooned more stew into his mouth.

"I ain't one to judge, friend," Luca replied. "Herridge deserved to die. Hell, I reckon there's at least a hundred folk that'll be toasting your name for the next few years…" Aiden's eyes glanced over to Rune before he continued eating. "Now, Rune," Luca said as he set his bowl down, "Matty here was telling me you've got some grand plan for Blackwater."

"Was he, now?" Rune noticed how Matty avoided his stare.

"Ah, the man's loyal, just loves to talk is all."

"Some men talk cos they got something to say," Aiden commented idly, "others 'cos they gotta say something."

Luca beamed as he turned to face Rune. "Christ, the boy's spent too long 'round you," he chuckled. "So, c'mon. What's the big plan?"

Rune took a breath and scratched his head. Luca damned D'Angelo was a talker, and once he started talking, there was little you could do to stop him. It was best that his plan come out now – while he could still explain it.

"Peter Bueller works at the bank in there."

Matty frowned as Aiden turned to furrow his brow. "Well…" Matty scratched his nose, "who the hell's Peter Bueller?"

"The man that handled all of Frederick Herridge's accounts," Aiden replied. Matty broke out into laughter as Luca shook his head, amused.

"First you kill Herridge, now you're going to rob him?" Luca asked.

"Aye, I think most folk do it the other way 'round…" Matty chortled.

"I want _our_ money," Rune stated. "The money they stole from us- _Patrick's_ money." Aiden's eyes flickered up at the mention of the name. "Now, we just reclaim what is rightfully ours, and then we leave, we head around through Tall Trees, lose them at the Montana River and head up out of West Elizabeth…"

Rune was cut off by the thud of Aiden's bowl hitting a crate. "I thought we said we weren't out for revenge."

"And what would y'all call what y'all did to Herridge?" Luca raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you go twisting it, that was justice-"

"And so is this!" Rune rose to his feet. "Have I ever steered you wrong, Aiden? Ever given you cause not to trust me?"

"Of course not, but…" Aiden sighed. "Rune, I ain't sure about this…"

"Are you sure 'bout me, brother?" Rune raised an eyebrow.

Aiden looked to his abuela Paloma for help, but she eyed him just the same as Rune. He exhaled in defeat. "'Course I am, Rune."

Rune smiled, seemingly satisfied by this. "We take what is ours. Then we leave."

The sun grew heavy and had began to sink beneath the horizon. Across the vast expanse of West Elizabeth, a small cabin north of Strawberry sat in the middle of the woods of Big Valley.

Most mothers are commonly thought to be compassionate, but there was at least on exception to this. In that small, remote cabin, an elderly woman sat. She was called a lot of things: hag, crone, beldam. But to her four sons and a handful of others, she was known as Mama Watson.

Mama had four useless layabout sons; Elijah, Ethan, Edgar and Ezra, more commonly known at the Watson Boys. All of them were burly, bawdy and acquainted well with gunsmoke. But none more so than the sixth and most recent addition to the gang. The only woman, Alice, was not a pretty young thing but she was certainly striking. Curly red hair pulled into a braid, a sharp face with cheeks jutting out, sharp like knives and smattered with freckles.

Alice was sat at the at the rickety table in Mama Watson's basement, playing cards with Edgar and Ethan as she moved her black-and-blue bruised fingers across her cards, a wicked grin carved across her mouth.

As Alice moved her hand to push more chips into the pot, her wrist clicked – a keepsake from that encounter with the O'Driscolls. She launched her foot into Edgar's shin. "C'mon, scared to play for some real money?"

"Shut the hell up, Alice…" Ethan muttered.

"Or what?" Alice mockingly cooed. "You going to call your Mama to deal with big bad Alice?" The two Watson boys folded and Alice rolled her eyes, pulling in the chips. True, most folk would enjoy winning the money, but Alice MacKenzie just felt bored. Bored with winning poker games, bored with robbing the occasional stage – bored with everything in West Elizabeth. Life was meant to be lived, not to be spent stealing scraps with the four Watson brothers. "When are we going to do something big?" Alice asked them.

"How d'you mean?" Edgar asked.

"I mean when are we going to raise our sights from drunken fools driving stages?"

"When Mama says so," Ethan said curtly.

"When Mama says so…" Alice mimicked him with a scoff. "I joined up with you boys 'cos I thought you were real shootists. Now, I ain't so sure…"

"If you don't like it, leave," Ethan hissed. "We ain't going to miss you."

"Oh, Ethan," Alice chortled, "if only you were that bold in cards…" She pocketed their cash and turned to leave.

While this happened, on the other side of Great Plains, in the outskirts of Blackwater, stood Elijah King. Better known to most as the Priest, Elijah was a quiet man. With black hair combed back and a short groomed beard, Elijah donned his long black coat and fitted his hat upon his head. He took his bible and held it in one hand, close to his heart.

"Anger can be used to scour away sin…" Elijah muttered to himself as he turned to exit the chapel and began to make his way past the grave of Lucy Madden. A girl of fifteen, butchered. "It is mine to avenge, I will repay," Elijah spoke as he left the church and began to walk through the dusty road, across the fields and towards the stables in the town of Blackwater.

His boots clicked against the cobbled stone street. Firelight flickered in the lanterns that lit his way. Finally, Elijah arrived at the red-brick stables, staring through the open doors at the young man that stood there.

"Jonathon Bueller," Elijah said, his voice trembling, "come out here, son."

"You looking for a horse, Father?" Jonathon chortled as he continued brushing down the red Mustang.

"I've come on Mrs. Madden's behalf," Elijah said in a shaking breath.

Jonathon turned his blue eyes to face Elijah's dark brown. Elijah clutched his bible tighter. "You best run along now, Father." Jonathon scowled at the priest.

"You can lie to all men on Earth, but you cannot lie to God!" Elijah cleared his throat. "You have raped and defiled a young girl-"

"You shut your damn mouth or I'll shut it for you," Jonathan hissed, pointing a finger at Elijah. "Now get the damn hell out of my town!"

"If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just to forgive our sins! To cleanse us all from unrighteousness…"

"I'll kill you too, priest," Jonathon growled as he rested a hand on the revolver at his side.

Elijah bowed his head and began mumbling. "O my God, I am heartily sorry for have offended You…"

"What're you saying?" Jonathon squinted at the older man.

"I detest all of my sins because of thy just punishments, but most of all because they have offended thee…" Elijah opened his bible.

"You best shut the hell up else I'll put you in the ground, priest…" Jonathon began marching towards Elijah, and he placed a hand inside his bible.

"My God, who are all-good and deserving of all my love." Elijah pulled out a 3" single-action revolver, blackened steel with a walnut grip. "I firmly resolve, with the help of Your grace, to sin no more…"

"Oh, Hell!" Jonathan began to fumble for his revolver, popping the loop off the hammer.

"…And avoid the near occasion of sin." Elijah aimed his revolver and shot Jonathon twice in the chest. The young man fell to the floor of the stables. The mares and stallions began to whinny and rear, and Elijah placed his revolver back into his Bible before turning to walk away, pulling the rosary and muttering another prayer under his breath as he pressed his lips to the burgundy beads.

**That's a real Tarantino ending, isn't it? Well, maybe not Tarantino but… there's something a bit cliché but still really bloody cool about a gun-toting priest – Elijah King is **_**A Terrific Acorn**_**'s character – love the character, really stands out from everyone else I've gotten. Alice MacKenzie is also a character from **_**RainIsMyMusic**_**, and I'm happy to have her aboard.**

**So, the next chapter introduces another character so, erm… yeah. Wait and see I guess.**


	5. Money, Padre

**So, here's the new update. Man I'm tired… it's nearly 6am over here in London and… well, I'm **_**still**_** awake. Anyhoo, here's the next chapter. So, guys, enjoy this chapter and, erm… leave a review, I guess.**

**Also, I'm still up for accepting characters – send 'em over if you fancy. **

_10__th__ June, 1898_

_Great Plains, West Elizabeth_

Across Great Plains rode four horses.

On a grey thoroughbred named Belle rode Matty, bringing up the rear with Luca on his dark brown Tennessee walker, Caesar. Meanwhile Aiden shared his horse Sandy, the oldest of them all, with Paloma, who sat behind Aiden on the palomino Andalusian. Matty rode at their side on palomino dapple Starbred, Copper, looking out into the distance as the town of Blackwater rose into view from beyond the dry grass hills.

"You really sure this is the best call, Rune?" Aiden turned to the older man.

"I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't." Rune looked to Aiden and flickered his eyes over Paloma. "We should put her somewhere safe."

"Like?"

Rune looked over to the church spire that sat in the horizon. "When's the last time you've been to church, Abuela?"

In that church in the distance, over the vast fields of dried grass and roaming buffalo, was the priest, Father Elijah. He still didn't feel easy about serving in a church that didn't honour his Catholicism.

But he still kept the practice of his religion, though it raised eyebrows of the Blackwater citizens. One of them was confession.

It's good for the soul, or at least, what anyone believes is a soul. Even if they do not confess, it's good to talk, or at least, Father Elijah believed this. The girl that sat beside him was of Latina descent – Alanza Huerta. Elijah had heard that the Huerta family had often made generous donations to the Las Hermanas convent in Mexico, and had been more than happy to take the young woman into his chambers.

"Bless me, _Padre_, for I have sinned," Alanza said as she sat in the chair opposite him, "it has been… it has been six months since my last confession." Elijah nodded and watched the Huerta woman bow her head. "I have committed the sin of thievery, _Padre_."

"What did you steal, my child?"

"A gun," Alanza sighed, "a horse. Money, Padre."

Elijah sighed – so much was wrong with the world, where a young woman like this, a woman of great nobility, was forced to steal. "Who from, my child?"

"My family," Alanza said. "My brother- he was born eleven years ago. My home, my parents money… it would all go to him."

"You committed this sin out of jealousy?"

"No, not jealous, _Padre_," Alanza looked up at him with her dark hazel eyes, "I needed to leave. I refused to be sold off as wife like… like a broodmare to some _decrépito hijo bastardo de una puta_-"

"Peace, my child," Elijah said quietly as Alanza bowed her head and crossed her chest. "Family is important, my child. Blood over money-"

"They cast me aside as soon as a son was born," Alanza replied. "Anger is not always a sin, is it_ Padre_?"

Elijah drifted a hand across his bible as he remembered the night before. "Righteous indignation," he said softly, "it is true. But it is not anger that we must act on. We do what we must, but never out of anger. For _that_ is the sin."

"What must I do in penance, _Padre_?"

Elijah rubbed his jaw and leant back into his chair. "You must make amends you're your sins. Most priests… most men would demand you return the money and obey your brother as your master until you are wed to a husband." Elijah swept a hand across his dark beard and began to listen to what he felt was the right thing for her to do. For he knew that God was his conscience – his heart. "If your sin was motivated out of… out of fear and greed, you must shun the material. You must let go of your wealth, let go of your pride. For what is America, but a place where men and women may re-make themselves?" Elijah placed a hand on Alanza's shoulder, "Go with God, and build yourself a life with bricks and water instead of gold."

Alanza nodded and crossed her heart before rising from her chair and leaving his chambers in the parish.

Elijah followed Alanza out, wishing nothing but the best to the girl in her new life, but another woman was inside. Beside a young-faced lad with dark hair, roughly parted to the right, was an elderly woman, easily into her sixties. With greyed hair and bronze skin, she looked to resemble Alanza in heritage.

The lad removed his brown hat and gestured to the woman. "Excuse me, Father," He spoke in a gravelly New Austin accent, "my Abuela here, well she…" The lad's eyes flickered to Alanza Huerta as she strode out in her blouse and riding skirt. The elderly woman the lad referred to as 'abuela' slapped him in the side of the head.

"_Pórtate bien_!" She hissed.

"My abuela, she… well, we're new in town," the lad explained, "and my abuela would… well, we've not been to a church in some time."

"God welcomes all weary travellers," Elijah smiled as he bowed his head.

"Abuela," the lad flitted his hazel eyes from the woman to Elijah and paused, "_Estaremos de vuelta pronto, lo prometo_."

"_Si si lo se. Ten cuidado niño_…"

"_Voy a_." The lad went to leave but she grabbed his arm and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. The lad smiled, then bowed his head to my. "Father." And then he left.

"Your grandson is well-mannered," Elijah commented to Abuela who gave a proud smile.

"He takes after his father," she informed him as she strode into the church with Elijah, arm-in-arm.

Ten minutes later, Alanza Huerte was inside the bank, trying to explain her plans to the banker for the third damned time.

"I do not want to donate to the _bank_," Alanza spoke slowly so the idiotic banker could keep up with her, "I just want to donate it to the _town_."

"So, you want the bank to make a donation in your name-"

"No, not in mine- anonymously."

The banker narrowed his eyes at her. "May I ask _where_ this money came from, madam?"

"My name's Alanza Huerta from Perdido, Neuvo Paraíso."

"Huerta? As in, Lucio Huerta?" Alanza nodded. "Well… well, I insist we must donate the money in your name, Madam Huerta-"

At that point, the door crashed open and four men entered. First was a lean figure, with crow's feet crawling out from the sides of his weary blue eyes. A black bandana was pulled up to his nose. Following him was a figure that looked familiar to Alanza. She'd seen the stocky man in a green shirt and black vest earlier that day, clasping his brown hat in his hands. But this figure had a red-and-gold bandana covering his face.

The first two men wielded their revolvers as the second pair carried rifles. One was in a tattered shirt with a patchwork bandana and the other wore fine clothes, hair slicked back beneath his hat as a purple ascot wrapped around his nose.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the first figure as he walked forwards, "do not alarm yourselves!" The purple-covered rifleman moved forwards and aimed his rifle at the teller behind the desk. "Mister, would you come out from behind there and kindly talk to us?"

"Sir, I must insist-"

"Matty, you want this one?"

The fellow in a ragged shirt, Matty, walked to the desk and pointed his dark walnut rifle at the glass in front of the teller. "Think about it, boyo," The masked man spoke in an Irish accent, "is what's-his-face that runs this place really worth this malarkey?"

"I… I work for-"

"Ain't going to matter who you work for when you've got a bullet in the head now, is it?"

Alanza began to take a step backwards, her hand reaching for the pearl grip of her revolver, her fingers brushing along the dark, floral leather. She heard a hammer cock and looked over to see the man in the black bandana pointing a revolver at her. "Ain't here for your money, Miss," he said firmly, "just here for ours." The teller began to fumble with the keys to the door. "Aiden," the man, whom Alanza assumed to be the leader, turned to the fellow at the back with the red bandana. The man (who seemed to be called Aiden) narrowed his eyes at her before looking over to the door and drawing his black-steeled revolver. The light sheened off of the pearl grip as he launched a foot into the door and it flung open.

"Well, now, sir, I just opened-" the teller began to protest. The robber grabbed him by the neck and threw him across the room.

"Give us the _money_!" He shouted. There were something familiar in his voice – Alanza narrowed her eyes. _Could_ he have been the same man from the church?

"Sir, I don't know…"

"C'mon Aiden," The leader said as he walked past Alanza and leant against the desk, "he knows where Bueller keeps the money."

"Mr. Bueller's money?" The bank teller stammered. "Mr. Bueller doesn't take to thievery kindly-"

"Well, who does?" The leader laughed.

"Rune?" Aiden gripped the teller's throat pushed him to the ground.

The leader, Rune, responded. "Beat him until he talks."

Aiden began to punch the teller over and over again, grunting and demanding answers as he did so. Finally, the teller cooperated.

"Mr. Bueller's money is kept in different counties. He never trusts it in one bank- the Van Der Linde gang and O'Driscolls…"

"You keep talking, but you ain't saying what I want to hear!" Aiden growled. "Give us _the money_!"

"Only a small sum of it is kept here."

"How small?"

"Two thousand dollars."

Aiden looked over to Rune, who let out a small chuckle. "I'd say that's about a start, don't you think boys?" They all laughed and Aiden grabbed the teller by the scruff of his neck, pulling him to his feet. "What's your name, teller?"

"D-Dalton- William Dalton."

"William…" Rune muttered as he followed Aiden and the teller to the safe in the back, "do your friends ever call you Billy?"

"Some, sir?"  
"I knew a Billy once…" He muttered.

Aiden and Rune left the room, and Alanza was left in the room with the Irish gunfighter and the other man in purple, who'd been quiet all this time. The Irish lad sat down on the teller's counter and rested his dark walnut rifle on his shoulder.

"Don't know about you, friend," he chortled to the purple gunfighter opposite, "but I could use a drop o' whiskey after this."

"Seems y'all be able to afford more than just a drop."

"A drop to an Irishman is a pint to an American. Meaning no offence, 'course…"

"I'll only take half of it…" The purple man looked to Alanza. "Should we be talking about this in front of…?"  
"She probably can't even speak English."

"How do you know that?"

"Can you speak Mexican?" The Irish lad raised an auburn eyebrow.

"Spanish- Mexicans speak _Spanish_."

"Well, can yous speak Spanish then?"

"Not really…"

"Well then what's she going to be doing speaking English, then, eh?" The Irish lad looked over to Alanza, cocking his head to the side. "You don't know what I'm saying, do you?" Alanza kept her lips tightly closed and glanced from him to the purple man. "See, Luca? She ain't got a clue…"

Rune, Aiden, Matty and Luca. Luca glanced over to Alanza and narrowed his eyes, still unconvinced. At that moment, there was a gunshot, and everyone turned to look to the vault Rune and Aiden had walked into.

"Jesus, Rune! What the Hell's wrong with you?"

This was it for Alanza. She turned around to try and draw her revolver before Matty or Luca could realize. Unfortunately, the stock of Luca's rifle slammed into her face and sent her to the floor. She rubbed her cheek and looked up to him as her revolver skidded across the ground. She reached out her scarred right hand for it, only for Luca's foot to drag it away. He tutted from behind the ascot.

"You think it's fine for a lady to act like that?"

"_Hijo de puta_!"

"That doesn't sound friendly…" Matty muttered as he hopped off of the counter. Aiden followed Rune into the room, a saddlebag packed with dollars.

"What in the damned hell-"

"You think I did that on damn purpose? It was a _misfire_!"

"What happened?" Luca asked as he moved forwards.

"I…" Rune took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, "my gun misfired, and I… the poor fool's dead."

Alanza's breath got caught in her throat. These men weren't just robbers, they were killers! And she'd tried to leave too – they'd taken her gun from her. She was defenceless. If they chose to kill her also…

"So what happens now?" Matty asked as he took the second saddlebag.

"We get the hell…"

"You boys come out now!" A man's voice came from the outside. "This is Oswold Dunbar, Chief of Blackwater Police!"

"Fuck's sake…" Matty murmured as he took up position by the door.

"What's our move, Rune?" Aiden asked.

"I… I don't know…"

"You better come up with something quick," Luca said as he peered through the window, "else a lot of people are going to get shot."

"Give me a moment…" Rune's blue eyes began to flicker back and forth as if he were trying to remember all the details of a great piece of art.

"There's only one way out of here," Dunbar shouted, "and we're covering it like flies on shit!"

"You've got five seconds before I start shooting…" Matty murmured. Aiden suddenly grabbed the barrel of his gun and glared at him before looking over to Rune.

"You've got this, brother."

Rune nodded and began looking around the room before his eyes fell on Alanza. He looked back to the others, "okay… okay, I've got a plan…"

Two minutes later, gunshots echoed through the town. A gang of four men towed a woman through the streets, riflemen running and firing at police in blue uniforms before following the others.

Rune, Aiden, Luca and Matty fell into a small alleyway, anxiously reloading their guns. Aiden and Matty both had saddlebags slung over their shoulders, and Rune held Matty's rifle.

"What do we do with her?" Luca asked as he pointed to Alanza, who was dragged along by Rune.

"Use her to get out – they ain't going to shot a hostage…"

"I might shoot her, if she keeps on yapping her mouth!" Luca murmured.

"Aiden, you and Matty take the money, get out and… we'll regroup north of here. Luca, you and I will take the madam here for leverage."

"Where North?"

"There's a town over the Upper Montana River," Luca informed them, "should be far enough away that the law won't find us… Then I can head to Rhodes, and you to your business…"

"Sounds good," Rune turned back to the others, "Godspeed gentlemen."

"See you bastards in hell," Matty chortled before running down the alleyway with Aiden. As they ran out of the alleyway and towards their horses, gunfire speckled the walls and made them dart back to the wall. "Shooting at us like fish in a barrel…" Matty murmured.

"Okay, you run first, and I'll-"

"You off your rocker, McKneil? I ain't having you cover me…"

"Fine, _I_'_ll_ go first, and _you_-"

"No!"

Aiden rolled his eyes and grabbed Matty by the collar, pulling him out into the street and firing his revolver at the law. Aiden and Matty had nearly made it across when Matty fell to the floor, grasping his leg and wheezing.

"Goddamn it…" Aiden muttered as he ran back to the fool, firing his last few bullets before holstering his revolver and picking up Matty's. He grabbed the man and hauled him over one shoulder as he began to make his way to Matty's thoroughbred, Belle.

"The money," Matty groaned. Aiden looked over to see Matty's saddlebag in the street, dollar bills being swept away with the breeze. "Get the bloody-"

"Forget the damn money!" Aiden shouted as he kicked at Belle's belly and galloped off, whistling for his own horse, Sandy.

As Rune and Luca crossed the street, towing Alanza with them, they arrived at their horses. Luca threw Alanza over the back of his dark brown stallion and Rune mounted his own.

"You run," Luca hissed to Alanza as he mounted his horse, "I swear to God I'll put a bullet in your greasy head…"

"Luca!" Rune shouted. A gunshot cut off whatever Rune was about to say, as they looked up to see the palomino Andalusian, Sandy – the oldest horse who'd been with Rune and Aiden and Matty years before any of the death and chaos had started – that faithful old mare hit the dirt and began to whinny.

Aiden turned back, eyes wide as he jumped off of Copper and rushed to Sandy's side, hand touching the red mess of her coat, stroking her neck.

"Aiden," Matty groaned, clutching his leg, "there ain't time-"

"There's time," Aiden snarled as he looked back to his horse, smoothing the shimmering coat on her belly before leaning forwards and pressing his forehead against her neck. This horse, that he'd helped his father birth all those years ago, the strongest link he had to the before times… it was all gone as Sandy let out her last whinny.

"Come get us you bastards!" Rune shouted from down the street as he held up Matty's rifle, firing at the police that came towards Aiden.

Aiden looked up to see Rune and Luca firing at the police, then looked down to the corpse of his old horse, Sandy and leant down. "So long, girl," he muttered.

"Aiden!" Matty groaned as he began to reach to his empty holster. Aiden looked up to see more lawmen and, with a clenched jaw and a heavy heart, tore his eyes from Sandy and scrambled to mount Belle before shooting off North towards the edges of West Elizabeth.

A little outside Strawberry, rumbling along by Riggs station was Parker Lee-Fremont. A doctor- well, not quite, but closer than most folk around West Elizabeth or New Hanover. He was mounted on his horse, ambling through the woods as he approached the train station amidst the forest.

"Good afternoon sir," Parker called to the post official that talked with a man from a cart, a cigarette in his mouth, "can I offer any medical assistance-"

"You peddling miracle tonics and snake oil?"

"Wha- no, of course not. Are there any ailments or illnesses…"

The post official waved a hand away and Parker bit his lip as he kicked the belly of his Fino Paint, Nita, and continued ambling on. Goddamn hucksters – tricksters that made the job of a medical man much harder than it ought be. Parker continued on as he looked up at the encroaching storm. His tent wouldn't provide much shelter from the lightning that crackled from the dark clouds over the Flat Iron Lake. And he hadn't given enough treatments to afford a room in Strawberry…

Parker had no idea what he was going to do.

**Well, there you go. I probably could've done it better but… bleh, this story has still got a hell of beats to hit, so I'm in a more of a 'write what I need to' mindset. Hopefully you guys still enjoy it, regardless.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will probably be up anywhere between a few days and a week. **

**R.**


	6. Good as New

**Just a lil update – been a bit under the weather for the past few days.**

**I'm in good spirits and will be uploading another chapter on Sunday, let's say.**

**So, I've been favouring Matty and Aiden in this chapter so erm… yeah let's just go with it – who **_**doesn't**_ **like Matty's dialogue – dude's awesome.**

**Please remember to leave a review saying what you want – I'm still making my mind up about what sort of story this will be exactly.**

_10__th__ June, 1898_

_Diablo Ridge, West Elizabeth_

A storm raged over West Elizabeth as the sun began to set. Out in the forests on Diablo Ridge, Aiden sat Matty against a tree and began to examine his leg. He was bleeding badly, and the tourniquet didn't seem to be helping matters…

Matty's clammy face welcomed the cold rain as he let out a gasp as Aiden tried to tighten the neckerchief around his thigh. "See? Good as new."

"Am I going to lose me leg?" Matty grunted.

"Only if you take your eye off it," Aiden replied as he wiped the rain from his face and went to pick up Matty once more. But Aiden noticed that, between the long pine trees, a horse approached, lit by the lantern on its saddle. Aiden rest Matty against the tree and drew his revolver, cocking back the hammer and taking aim at the approaching rider. "You take one more step, and it'll surely be your last!" Aiden shouted. Through the trees, the horse halted, and the silhouette of the figure remained still. "Now you get on down from there and come here real slowly…"

"I presume I can now take a step without it being my last?" The figure spoke in a crisp English accent. Aiden aimed his revolver at the ground and fired a shot, the trained the barrel back on the figure, who then began approaching, leading his horse.

As the lantern-light came closer, the figure began to become clearer. Messy sandy-brown hair bounced out in every direction, his hazel eyes were tired, his skin a caramel mix – like Abuela. "I do not mean you any harm…" the man said, hands up.

"You armed?" Aiden asked. The man nodded, and slowly opened his long coat to reveal a black holster, holding a rudimentary-looking revolver. The man reached with his left hand to pluck it from his holster, holding it out to Aiden as his eyes fell on Matty's pale face.

"What is wrong with him?"

"Ain't got nothing to do with you!" Aiden murmured as he walked forwards, taking the revolver from the man.

"I am not here to harm anyone…" the man reassured Aiden as he watched Matty's eyes close. "Your friend needs help."

Aiden glanced to Matty's pale face and rapid breathing as he turned back to see the man's hands still raised. Aiden eventually took a step back and lowered the revolver. The man immediately went to Matty's side, holding the back of his hand to his forehead. He then held Matty's wrist and opened a pocket watch for a moment.

"Is he okay?" Aiden asked.

"What happened to him?"

"Hunting accident," Aiden quickly lied, "he got shot…"

"By?"

"A-a rifle, I think."

"You think?" The man glanced over his shoulder to Aiden. "Is there anything else I should know?" Aiden shook his head. The man thumbed his chin. "I can't treat him out in the rain…"

"I can try and find a cave-"

"Not a cave." The man waved a hand to quiet Aiden. "No, I need warmth and space- a place to sterilise my tools…" The man straightened up. "I passed a cabin a little ways away. Help me carry him there."

"What if someone lives there?"

"Then hope for a warm welcome."

Down on the other side of the Dakota River in Tall Trees was a small outpost known as Manzanita Outpost. It hadn't been settled for long, but already it had a small community around the single long cabin amidst the forest. Populated mainly by Scandinavians.

Rune hitched his horse next to Caesar and swept a hand across his neck. "Okay, Copper," He muttered softly, "you just wait, I'll get you something good to eat, yeah?" Rune looked across to Luca, who held their Spanish hostage by the wrist. "Luca, for Christ's sake, let go of her…"

"She's seen our faces!"

"I don't mean let her _go_, I mean let go _of_ her!" Rune swatted Luca's hand away as he took a step back, placing his hands on his hips. "You got a name?"

"_¡Maldito hijo de puta, te arrancaré la columna vertebral!_" The Spaniard spat at them.

Luca glanced up to Rune. "Seems a bit long for a name…" Luca murmured…

"You know any Spanish?"

Luca cleared his throat and rubbed his chin. "_Un vaso de whisky y una mujer por favor!_" The Spaniard just stared at Luca, brow stitched closed in confusion. "That's about it…"

Rune sighed and swept a hand through his hair. He was worried about Matty – he was worried about Aiden. And Abuela… well, she was on her own. But there was no time for that – Rune had to focus on what to do with the hostage.

"Luca, you keep watch on Miss… Madam, and I'll go see if I can buy us some food…"

"Hang on, Brody," Luca said as he walked forwards, glancing back to make sure their hostage had not run away. "We shouldn't be stopping here – we need to get moving. We told Aiden and Matty-"

"We focus on the here and now," Rune said firmly. "Aiden and Matty… they're strong boys. We get some food and then head up over the Upper Montana River."

Back in Diablo Ridge, Aiden watched as the mysterious man cut open the bullet hole of Matty's trousers and examine the wound under the candlelight. Matty groaned, his hands gripping the table tightly.

"What's wrong with hi-" Aiden began to ask, but the man loudly shushed him, leanng in close to examine Matty's wound. "What happened t-"

"The bullet missed the bone and muscle," the man said curtly, letting out a pant out of frustration.

"That's good, isn't it?"

"It will get worse if you keep asking questions," the man murmured as he held a small steel tool over the candleflame. "An infection's setting in. The wound needs cauterisation – if the wound is kept clean, we shouldn't need to remove the leg."

"You're a doctor?" Aiden asked as he swept his dark, wet hair back from his forehead.

"I…" the man let out a huff as he turned to face Aiden. "My father was. For animals."

Matty began to splutter as he grabbed Aiden's bloodied shirt. "Jaysus, Aiden," he coughed, "you're taking the dog joke too far, ain't you?"

"Help him, will you?" Aiden asked the man, who rolled his eyes and scoffed, muttering under his breath. "Please?" Aiden offered the simple revolver back to the make-shift-doctor. The man paused, looking down at the revolver and taking it slowly with a nod.

"Get him something to bite down on." Aiden turned to run and began tipping the cabin apart, looking for something. "Belt."

"What?"

"Your belt, take off your belt!" Aiden looked down and unbuckled his gunbelt, pushing out the bullets from the loops as quickly as he could and folding it, placing it between Matty's teeth. The man quickly stopped Aiden, and then poured a bottle of whiskey down Matty's gullet. He then placed the belt in Matty's mouth and looked up to Aiden. "Hold him down."

Aiden nodded and looked down at Matty. "Just think about the money, Matty," Aiden grabbed Matty's wrists to pin him to the wooden table. "Just think about all the stuff we're going to buy with it…"

The man poured whiskey over Matty's gunshot wound. As he pressed the heated tool to the bloody mess, Matty's screams were masked only by the sound of lightning.

In Blackwater, Paloma knelt in front of the dark walnut crucifix that hung on the wall. She prayed for troubled Rune, for foolish Matty, for sweet Aiden, for crude Luca. God would be on their side – they would not have survived everything in New Austin only to die in Blackwater.

Though, she had been too scared to listen to who had been shot outside of the Church.

Father Elijah was some small comfort to Paloma. He had offered her refuge in the church as well as board in one of the former priest's quarters. 'There are many rooms in our Father's house' Elijah had reminded Paloma, 'and so it shall be on Earth as it is in Heaven.'

Father placed his hat upon his head, donned his long black coat and clutched his bible to his chest, telling Paloma he had business to attend to outside of the church. But he had that look in his dark brown eyes – the same look Aiden had when he told Paloma of what had happened at the Herridge Manor back in New Austin…

And so Paloma prayed for Father Elijah's soul as well.

**Just wanted to introduce a new character. Felt weird writing without contractions…**

**I'm still taking characters, but one thing – please don't use the 'outlaws killed their family' or 'former soldier' thing because… well, if every character has that they get all same-y.**

**So, I'll upload soon. Don't forget to voice your thoughts and, erm… yeah, see you soon!**


	7. What a Mess

**First off, thank you for all the reviews – great work, a lot of stuff you guys mentioned which I'm trying to incorporate into my writing. Even if I don't respond, I am listening and taking on board what y'all say.**

**So, I know I said I'd upload this on Sunday but… I dunno, I got a good night's sleep so I'm feeling proactive. Keep those characters coming in – I'm loving them.**

_11__th__ June, 1898_

_Diablo Ridge, West Elizabeth_

Matty's eyes peeled open as he looked around to see he was laid up on a table inside of a small shack. Small candles lit the dim room, and as one man washed his hands in a metal bucket, a man all lean and dark-haired, he could make out the distinct broad-shouldered boy that leant against the cupboard on the floor, head lolled onto his chest and brown hat covering his face.

"You should've gone for the money…" Matty groaned as he tried to sit up. The man turned and began to walk back towards Matty and Aiden glanced up, rubbing his eyes and removing his hat.

"Shut up," Aiden muttered as he got to his feet. He leant on the table and watched Matty with a careful eye. "How you feeling?"

"Like dog shite," Matty groaned as he tried to sit up. "Dog shite that's been trod in…" He looked over to the other man and narrowed his eyes. "Who's this fella?"

"This is the man that saved your foolish hide. Dr…"

"Parker Lee-Fremont," The man said as he dried his hands with a rag before extending it to Matty, who shook it casually before examining his leg. "I'd suggest you get a little more rest…"

"Jaysus, that's a lot of my blood…" Matty murmured as he leant back down onto the table. "Make sure you catch it in a jar, McKneil – more precious than gold."

"See you've not lost your charm," Aiden scoffed as he pulled up a chair and sat beside Matty.

Matty wiped his pale face and suddenly frowned as he began to piece fragments of his memory together. "Were you riding my horse?"

Aiden's face hardened as he cleared his throat. "Sandy got caught in the gunfight," he said in a single breath as he took out a cigarette to smoke.

Most cowpokes cared a lot about their horses, this was common knowledge, but Matty had known Aiden's father. The bond they developed with horses – no breaking or whips involved. They understood their horses – cared for them. Matty had tried to learn this bond but… well, he was in his twenties when he first met Patrick McKneil. He was stuck in his ways and happy with that. "What a mess…" Matty sighed. "Rune? Luca?"

"They might've made it out, I don't know." Aiden rose to his feet. "Doc," He picked up the saddlebag and began to dig out dollar bills, but Parker quickly raised a hand and shook his head.

"No, I could not possibly…"

"I insist."

"I insist you do not," Parker walked over to Matty and began to unwrap the bandages from his thigh. "It's a favour, Mr. McKneil, just a favour. I'm not quite heartless enough to let a man die over money…"

"Where'd you find this guy, McKneil?" Matty said incredulously.

"Sit tight," Aiden slapped Matty's shoulder, "I'll be back in a couple of days…"

"Yous ain't going back to Blackwater, are you?" Matty gasped and smacked Parker's hand away. Parker pinched Matty's wound, making him hiss and grip the table.

"Can't leave them behind, can we? I know," Aiden said, quickly holding up a finger to stop Matty from speaking, "I'm a fool."

"If I may, Mr. McKneil, I do know West Elizabeth well." Parker looked up from Matty's wound. Aiden and Matty glanced to each other before Aiden took a few steps forwards, gripping his steel belt buckle.

"We said we'd meet at a town north of the Upper Dakota River," Aiden explained, "any idea where that is?"

"Well, Strawberry – nowhere else it could be."

"Alright, I'll start there…" Aiden slung the saddlebags over his shoulder. "I'll leave Belle here with you. Doc," Aiden removed his hat, "I'm going to have to ask if I can borrow your horse."

Parker bit his lip and eventually gave a short nod. "I do not think that Nita will like you but… well, you are welcome to try." Parker shrugged. Aiden nodded and went to leave. "But I am telling you, you are wasting your time…"

The door closed as Aiden left. Matty grinned. "You clearly don't know who you're talking to… the lad's got a way with horseflesh." Matty groaned as he pushed himself back up into a sitting position, smacking his lips as he looked around. "Do we still have any whiskey left?"

Parker delved his hand into his small leather satchel and produced a small paper bag of light honey-brown boiled candies. "Butterscotch?"

"Scotch?" Matty raised an eyebrow as he reached out.

"No, not scotch, _butter_scotch."

"What in the fecking Christ is butterscotch?"

Parker bit his lip for a moment as he examined the bloody Irishman and hung his head before going on to explain the candy made of butter and brown sugar. From what he knew of Matty, it would most likely take him until sunset.

In the western reach of West Elizabeth, Rune and Luca ambled forwards on their horses, dragging their Mexican hostage behind. Alanza stumbled forwards, hands bound together as she glared up at Luca, who narrowed his eyes at her as he ambled his horse along the dirt road through the forest.

"She's planning something," Luca murmured to Rune.

"Of course she's planning something."

"I don't like it…"

"Of course you don't-"

"Y'all got anything to add to this conversation?" Luca snapped at Rune, who shook his head. Luca's brown eyes flitted around at the forest at the distant echoes of creeks and calls of deer and elk. "I ain't fond of this place…" Luca muttered.

"Nor am I," Rune muttered as he gripped the reins of his horse, Copper, even tighter. Being out there, in the forest, where a hundred natives could be waiting to strike… and why shouldn't they? After everything that had been done to them… Rune would've welcomed an attack after what he'd seen at Silver Bend.

"Something wrong?" Luca asked. Rune turned to him, brow furrowed. "Your gun…"

Rune glanced down and saw that he had drawn his revolver and cocked back the hammer. He let out a small breath and slowly clicked the hammer of his revolver back into place. "It's fine," Rune assured Luca as he holstered his gun, "ain't a thing."

"Alright 'cos…" Luca cleared his throat, "I mean, I ain't saying nothing to you Rune, but you shot that fella back-"

"It was a goddamn misfire, Luca," Rune hissed.

"Alright, alright," Luca held up his hands in surrender.

This was her moment. Alanza pulled back on the rope with all of her weight and Luca fell backwards off of his horse, Caesar, hitting the dirt with a thud and wheezing. Alanza scrambled to pick up her dark blue revolver before dashing off into the woods, scrambling across the moss-covered trunks of fallen trees and rocks.

"Goddamn greasy…" Luca drew his revolver from his holster and began to go after her.

"Luca!" Rune called, but it was no good – Luca had already disappeared into the trees after her. Rune cursed under his breath and dismounted Copper. He led Copper and Caesar to the trees and hitched them there before drawing his own revolver to give chase.

Leaves brushed against Rune's cheeks as he leapt over fallen trees and followed the gunshots and shouts of Luca. But once he arrived in the clearing, he found a body. Not the body of the beautiful woman they'd taken hostage, nor the purple-clad suited Luca, but a stranger. A white woman with beautiful blonde hair, lying upon the floor with an arrow protruding from her breast. He chest was still, pale lips parted and dulled eyes staring up at the sky.

Rune felt something and looked down to see a small tuft of black feathers in his chest. He slowly removed it to find a small thin blade – a dart. The type natives used… but when he looked up in his dizzying vision, he saw no natives. Instead, dirtied white men with crooked teeth and greasy hair crept towards him, bows raised and overalls half-on.

Rune fell to his knees, trying to aim his revolver at them, but it was no good. He collapsed onto the floor beside the woman, eyes shutting instantly.

Back in Blackwater, the sun hung high at noon as Father Elijah repented before God in his chapel. True, he was only his vessel – a tool used for justice, but he was still a living man with a conscience – killing was always wrong, but redemption was always possible. The kindly old Paloma sat in the pews, murmuring a prayer in Spanish as Father Elijah crossed his chest and kissed the crucifix that hung around his neck.

The doors to the church opened and four men entered. Though Paloma did not recognize them or their uniforms, Elijah did. Blackwater police in light blue coats and tall black helmets. The man at the front, a man that Elijah had indulged in taking confession, was far older than Elijah, with thin green-blue eyes and stern lips. "Chief Dunbar," Father Elijah greeted the man.

"Father Elijah," Dunbar sighed and held out his hands, "I've got to take you in."

"My son?" Elijah's eyes glanced to the other man who held their the grips of their stowed nightsticks on their belts.

"An eyewitness by the stables reported hearing an argument between you two. Another two saw you walking away moments after the gunshot." Dunbar informed Elijah. "If you confess, Father, I swear we'll show no force."

Elijah looked to Paloma, whose eyes grew wide as she examined him. Elijah screwed his eyes shut and then nodded. "I did, my son."

"You admit to the murder of Mr. Bueller?"

"Once I was sure he raped and murdered Lucy Madden. No-one is above God's justice," Elijah began, "no matter their money or name…"

"This is not the time for one of your sermons, Father!" Dunbar interrupted. Two of the officers began to advance with him, hands going to the grips of their revolvers. Paloma quickly started to murmur another prayer in Spanish. Her family's prayer.

"You men would dare spill blood in the house of God?" Elijah asked quietly as he took a step to block Paloma from their view, placing his bible down beside her.

"Jackson! Walters! Put away-"

One of the men drew his revolver and pointed it at Elijah's face. "Peter Bueller says hello-"

Elijah dived forwards, tackling the man to the ground as the other officer pointed their revolver at him, but he was quickly struck over the head as Dunbar had drawn his nightstick and hit the man over the back of the head with a crunch.

Elijah wrestled with the other man as Dunbar aimed with his revolver. "Jackson! I order you to release Father Elijah or I will shoot!"

"No!" Elijah stretched out a hand as Jackson's nightstick closed around his neck. "Not here," Elijah managed to croak.

A gunshot cracked through the chapel. Crows flocked from the belltower and Chief Dunbar watched as Jackson's eye was blown inwards, his face becoming a bloody mess as he fell and hit the ground. Father Elijah looked up at his sinful saviour.

Paloma stood there, the bible open and the revolver in hand.

"It's okay ma'am," Dunbar said quietly as he held out a hand. "It's okay, just hand me the-"

Paloma quickly hit him in the forehead with the revolver and sent him to the ground. She looked up at Father Elijah and reached out a shaking hand, offering him his revolver back. Elijah took it from her, slowly picking up his bible and stowing the revolver away. "Come." Elijah put an arm around Paloma's shoulder. "We best leave before he comes to."

**So, there ya go. I've gotta say, I'm a self-professed atheist and, well, I'm from London so I'm really not an authority on America, let alone the Old West, but **_**man**_** I love writing an American priest who carries a gun… shout-out to **_**A Terrific Acorn**_** for the character.**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out – this was the chapter I took longest to start writing cos in my mind it was so boring but… man I love these characters.**


	8. Skinners, Rune

**I know, another update? So soon? Well, I figured you guys might as well enjoy this chapter – it's a lot more… mission-y. Anyhoo, enjo!**

_12__th__ June, 1898_

_Upper Montana River, West Elizabeth_

As the sun started to fall after high noon, Aiden had just crossed the Upper Montana River, travelling South from Strawberry. There had been no trace of Rune or Luca – he'd spent a full hour checking with the butcher and a clerk at the post office.

No new travellers except Aiden in the past week.

He'd been clued in about a small trading post west of Blackwater by the name of Manzanita – run by a group of Scandinavians. From what the clerk in Strawberry, a man by the name of Barlow, could tell Aiden, the bunch were strange, but harmless enough.

Aiden folded up his map and placed it in his saddlebag before rubbing a hand across Nita's mane, shushing her as she nickered. He missed Sandy, it was true, but… how could he tell someone how much? In his mind, she was still that foal he'd helped his father birth. After burying his father, leaving his home behind, everything that he'd lost, she'd still been there. And in a moment she had gone. He supposed that it was wrong to dwell on such things, to feel sorry for himself – he'd killed folk, just as Rune, just as Matty… it was foolish to do bad things and expect good to happen.

Aiden turned right and began heading west to the forested area.

However, over in Blackwater, a woman arrived. Stepping out of the carriage, she was plump, and round-faced, her lips fixed tightly in a bland smile as her brown eye flickered over the bank.

She noticed a police chief with a bandage wrapped around his head standing outside the bank. "Officer," she called, "I'm right in presuming you are in charge here?"

"I am, ma'am," The man confirmed. "Oswald Dunbar, Chief of Police- ma'am," He quickly held out a hand to keep her from entering the bank. "This is a restricted area…"

"My name is Phillipa Woolsey – my father was Frederick Herridge."

Dunbar licked his thin lips and cleared his throat. "Mrs. Woolsey, I… we didn't know you would be-"

"A group of men robbed me, and you thought I would not turn up?" She cocked a brown eyebrow.

"No, Mrs. Woolsey, I just-"

"You weren't thinking," Phillipa said. "You lawmen are useless. Now, if you do not mind, I must send a telegram."

"Ma'am, I must ask if you have any idea…"

"Of course I know who robbed me," Phillipa scoffed, "it was the same bastards who killed my father." Phillipa turned around began to slowly walk closer and closer to Dunbar. "Since you 'officers' will allow them to blindly leave with _my_ money, I shall look into acquiring _other_ means of assistance."

The sun had grown heavier and fallen lower two hours later as Alanza hid behind the tree, panting as quietly as she could as she slowly clicked back the blue hammer of her revolver and waited to hear any following footsteps.

"Where'n did y'see her?" She heard one of them whisper.

"By them's trees…"

"Which- we's in a goddamn forest, Bill!"

"You's can't be talkin' to me like tha-"

Before Bill, could finish, a horrible cracking and squelching sounded. Alanza peered out from behind the trunk of the tree and saw one man had jumped on the other and began to stab him in the face with a jagged, twisted knife.

A moment later, the killer tore an ear off the corpse of Bill and took a handful of teeth before standing up and leaving, whistling a jaunty tune. Alanza slowly clicked the hammer of her revolver back and let out a shuddering breath as she pushed herself to her feet. If she could find the main road, she could make her way back to the small outpost – maybe she could sell some of her jewellery for a horse and head east – further away from the outlaws and her past.

Aiden ambled into Manzanita Outpost on Nita, stroking the neck as he examined the ginger huntsman that sat on the steps of a long cabin, decorated with elk's antlers and furs. The huntsman pulled at the string of his bow and scratched his long, bushy beard.

"Excuse me, friend," Aiden said as he approached, "I'm looking for some folk – was wondering if you could help me?" The man grunted in response – Aiden figured this meant he was willing to help. "An Italian fella, all in purple was with my uncle," Aiden lied, "greying hair, 'bout my height – missing the top part of his ear here," Aiden described Rune as he touched the top of his right ear.

"Don't know 'bout the Italian, but I know your uncle – carries a pair of brass revolvers?"

Aiden nodded quickly. "Yeah, that's the fella – they still here?"

"They headed up North a day ago," the man informed Aiden, "but they didn't say where exactly they were going…"

"I think I've got an idea," Aiden murmured. "Much obliged, friend." Aiden turned to walk back to the horse, Nita. True he felt annoyed at having gone all that way only to return, but he was thankful he could feel annoyed – they were okay. Nothing had happened to them.

As Aiden approached Nita, he saw a figure walking down the dirt path towards the outpost. Usually, Aiden would pay no mind to the woman when he was looking for Rune, but he recognized this woman. Her dark hair and eyes, her riding skirt – the blue revolver that lay in her holster. She was the woman from the bank – the one they'd taken hostage.

And as Aiden recognized her, she surely recognized him too, as she quickly turned around and began running. Aiden cussed under his breath and swung a leg over Nita and kicking her belly. Nita reared and then began to gallop after the girl as Aiden removed the rope from his hip and tying a lasso knot. "Just stop, goddamn it!" Aiden shouted.

The girl suddenly turned and ran into the forest. Aiden pulled on the reins of his horse and cussed as he dismounted. "I ain't trying to harm you!" Aiden called as he took off into the forest after the girl, dashing past the trees until he saw her run around a large rock. Aiden quickly pursued but stopped as he heard the cocking of a hammer.

"Reach for your gun, and I'll use mine, _pendejo_," she growled. Aiden raised his hands and turned to look at her.

"I'm just looking for my friends…"

"I did not ask you to talk!" She snapped, taking a step towards him.

"I ain't trying to hurt you." Aiden took a step forward.

"Move again and I'll shoot," She threatened him. Aiden took one more step and she marched up to him, pressing the revolver to his forehead. "I said-"

Aiden quickly grabbed her gun and pulled it to the side, thrusting his head forwards into hers.

Alanza hit the ground hard, dizzied from how the world seemed to spin. All the air was knocked out of her chest as she looked up at the man above her that clutched her gun in one hand, the other rubbing his forehead.

"Only a fool makes threats they won't carry out," the man told her as he continued to rub his head. "Christ, what the hell is your head _made_ of?"

"I'll never stop trying to escape," Alanza promised the outlaw. "I'll never remain a prisoner-"

"I _don't care_," Aiden groaned. "Run if you want to – it don't matter to me, I don't know you. Just tell me where my friends are."

"_Arder en el infierno_-" Alanza began when the man rolled his eyes.

"Christ, I'm asking you for help. _¿Ayuda_? _¿Asistencia_?"

Alanza frowned at this – the man wasn't dark enough to be from Mexico or Spain, but when he spoke her language, it was as though he were raised there. Maybe as an illiterate peasant in Chuparosa, but still a Mexican. But she knew, looking at him, that he wasn't a Mexican. "_¿Hablas mi idioma_?"

The man nodded and held out her revolver. "_No estoy aquí para lastimarte_," he promised her. "_Io prometo_."

In the forest of Tall Trees, not too far away, Rune slowly began to come to. He opened his eyes to find his shirt and vest had been torn open, arms bound by his side.

Rune looked up through the dark haze to search for Luca. But his eyes found something else first. Or, rather, someone else.

A young girl was bound to a tree, her face sprayed with blood. Her curly ashen locks sprung by her face, her grey eyes dulled and staring numbly at the body that the savage forest fella flayed.

"Hey," Rune whispered to her, trying to get her attention, "hey!" The girl turned to face him. "Don't look." She stared at him blankly – she was only a girl – no older than three or four by the size of her. The ropes hugged her tightly and Rune began to feel alarm and panic and worry for the girl – something that hadn't happened for so many years…

Rune looked up to see Luca was hanging by his wrists from another tree, bleeding from the forehead as he looked up to survey the forest with a groan. He clapped eyes on Rune and winced. "Every time… I'm getting caught every damn time-" Rune quickly shushed him and nodded to the Skinner. "I told y'all the girl was planning something…" Luca muttered, wincing as the pain flew back into his head.

"You think she knew about these folk?"

"Skinners, Rune," Luca said quietly. "Heard 'bout them back East… never figured they'd be 'round these parts."

"Got a plan?" Rune murmured as he began to look around for weapons – once they were free, they'd need to arm themselves.

"I ain't much for plans. That was always your forte."

Rune screwed his eyes shut and began to think. Last time he was tied up… how did he escape… when- Natives back in Ambarino. "We need to get out of these ropes first." Rune began to flex his shoulders.

"And _how_ are y'all planning on doing that?"

Rune eyed the Skinner the flayed the man and looked around for others. "He the only one?"  
"How the hell am I s'posed to know- I just woke up!"

"Fine!" Rune hissed. "You distract him."

"Y'all better have a plan, 'cos I ain't distracting him only to find out y'all don't and I get my face peeled off." Rune clenched his jaw and glared at Luca as he continued to flex his shoulders. "Fine, fine…" Luca took a breath and looked over at the Skinner. "Hey! _Bonjourno_!" He whistled and the Skinner took notice, standing up and flourishing his knife. "Y'all call yourself 'Skinners' 'cos y'all skin folk? That's _mighty_ clever, ain't it, for an inbred hick like y'self." The Skinner came closer and examined Luca with blotched skin and twisted yellow teeth, short and sharp. His gums were brown and his hair balding as he moved closer to Luca. "My God, y'all are nasty bastards…" Luca muttered.

"You's a-wantin' me to skin yous like a rabbit?" The Skinner gave a slack-jawed laugh as he began to play with his knife, examining Luca's lean muscle. Rune kept his lips tightly sealed as he pressed one shoulder against the tree, using the pain he felt to push harder and turn against the tree. Finally, there was a click and his shoulder jutted forwards. He let out a pained gasp, his throat tense as he looked back over to Luca.

"Skin me like a rabbit? I mean… y'all've already trussed me up like a hog, now y'all are wanting to skin me like a rabbit? What, y'all running a ranch?"

"Maybe I'll be's guttin' yous like a hog too." The Skinner gave another yodel-like laugh as he began to play with the knife, dragging it along Luca's nose gently.

Rune managed to slide down the tree and crouch, pulling the ropes over his head, hands still bound. He began to creep forwards as the Skinner's hand loosely held the knife.

"Well," Luca murmured, trying not to look at Rune, "I _am_ flattered, but it ain't the season for Italian m-" Rune tore the knife from the Skinner's grip and slashed at his throat, making sure to tear it wide open. He succeeded and the Skinner fell to the floor, hands flailing before he grew still. "Y'all couldn't wait 'til I finished?" Luca complained as Rune began to saw at the ropes.

"You were floundering."

"Me? Never – I had a joke lined up."

"Then by all means, continue."

Luca cleared his throat and straightened up. "It ain't the season for Italian meat." Rune focused on cutting the ropes as Luca waited for him to laugh. Finally, he realized that he wouldn't. "It would've been funny if you'd let me finish…"

"Let's continue this later," Rune muttered as he finally cut the ropes free. Luca began to sneak out of the camp when Rune grabbed his arm. "We can't leave!"

"Yes we can – we really can…"

"I ain't leaving the girl here…" Rune insisted as he turned and made his way towards the young girl that was still tied up.

"Rune, you're travelling with Abuela, now the girl- stop with the passengers…"

"You want to leave a girl to die?" Rune whispered incredulously. Luca looked at the girl and then hung his head.

"Of course not, just… make it quick. And keep her quiet."

Rune nodded and snuck towards the toddler and whispering quietly to her. "It's okay, I'm here to help," he assured her as he cut the ropes. "You got a momma and daddy?" She nodded. "Okay, we're going to get you back to them, but you gotta stay quiet, 'kay?" She nodded again. Rune finished cutting and then swept the girl up with his good arm and Luca took the knife, about to lead them out. "Luca, we need our guns…" Rune trailed off as he saw a group of Skinners returning with jackrabbits and bows. They locked their beady eyes on the trio and immediately nocked arrows and began to encircle them.

"Tell me y'all got a plan, Rune…" Luca held the knife out.

Rune hugged the girl closer as he looked around. "Not so much…"

"Don't suppose we can use the girl?"

"I ain't giving her to them," Rune said, taking a step back from the encroaching Skinners that grinned at them.

"I meant as a weapon…" Luca murmured.

At that moment, a Skinner's head exploded open as two figures entered. Much to Luca's surprise, their Spanish captive aimed her gun at the Skinners, firing wildly and winging a couple of them.

But Rune had never been happier to see the second rescuer. Aiden's white shirt was speckled with dirt, his green vest sprayed with blood and his bloodied cuffs rolled up. He fired at the Skinners as he walked towards Rune and Luca, drawing his second revolver and glancing around for any other Skinners.

"How'd you find us?" Rune asked Aiden.

"Just had to listen for the loud Italian," Aiden said as he holstered his revolvers.

"Matty?" Luca asked hastily. "What about Matty-"

"He's fine. Or… he will be. He got shot but he's okay – up in Diablo Ridge, past the river."

"You left him on his own?" Rune raised an eyebrow.

"He's with a doctor. Well… a doctor for animals."

"Now onto other matters…" Luca raised his revolver at the Spanish girl, who took aim at him too.

"Use your goddamn head, Luca," Rune lowered Luca's gun, "she just helped us!"

"She also got us _into_ this damn mess! Running off like that… I've dealt with Del Lobos before…"

"Del Lobos?" The girl frowned.

"Greasy goddamn spics like y'all!" Luca snarled at her. She went to lunge for him, and he for her, but Rune and Aiden quickly came between them, Aiden holding the girl back, and Rune holding Luca.

"Luca!" Rune shouted.

"Get a goddamn grip of yourself!" Aiden called.

"That's enough!" Rune pushed Luca away and looked between him and the girl. "Enough out of all of you…" Rune turned to the woman. "Ma'am, we're in your debt – truly." She opened her mouth to respond, but Rune looked to Aiden. "Aiden, you and Miss…?"

"Alanza Sophia Maria Huerta-"

Rune blinked. "Aiden, you and Miss… Lana ride back to Diablo Ridge – take Signor D'Angelo with you."

"You expect-" Luca began to growl.

"Goddamn it, Luca, would it kill you to shut your damn mouth every once in a while!" Rune's voice grew into a yell. He glanced to the dead bodies of flayed and scalped men and began to remember the battles of Ambarino. The Battle of Silver Bend… he moved the shaking hand to wipe the sweat from his brow and hugged the girl tighter.

"Who's this one?" Aiden asked.

"She was caught, same as us," Rune said quietly as he examined the girl's vacant grey eyes. "Where're your parents?" He asked the girl, but she just buried her face into his shoulder. "It's okay, we're going to take you home. You want all us to protect you?"

"Jesus, Rune…" Aiden muttered.

"What?"

"She ain't no business of ours!"

Rune glared at Aiden and took a step forwards. "You ain't as cold as you like to act, brother." He looked down at the young girl and began to bounce her gently. "C'mon, you can ride with me."

"Rune…" Aiden groaned as Rune moved past him. It was strange seeing him like that – first the shooting of that teller in Blackwater, now rescuing some damn girl? They weren't heroes, they were outlaws. "Rune, this ain't how we do things!" He called after him, but Rune continued walking. Luca followed Rune, casting a look across to Alanza.

"Tell the spic to keep her distance…" Luca muttered.

"Shut up," Aiden narrowed his eyes as he watched Luca pass him to look for his weapons.

**So, hope you guys liked that chapter! Things have definitely transpired. Don't forget to drop a review saying what you thought and I'll see y'all next time!**

**R. **


	9. Running Errands

**So, here's another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it – we're about halfway through phase 1 now so… yeah.**

**So, this is just a tiny lil' update. The next chapter is probably gonna be one you'll really enjoy because... dynamics.  
**

_12__th__ June, 1898_

_Riggs Station, West Elizabeth_

Elijah and Paloma rumbled along the dirt path toward Strawberry. Paloma knew Elijah was a good man, at heart. After all, how could one be a man of God and still be bad?

Paloma had killed men before, but never for a stranger. That felt… strange. She tried to push the thought of her head – she'd never been fond of lawmen after what they had done to her four moths ago… She couldn't trust anyone who wasn't family, it seemed, apart from Elijah.

They didn't talk much on the journey. She supposed that Elijah had assumed she didn't speak much English. True, she hadn't learned until her son pestered her to, but that was many years ago – she was more fluent than half the folk she knew.

They left the train station behind and continued west – Elijah knew this area far better than she did – she just trusted that God would bring her back together with her family once again. And, as if he were listening, they passed a small shack with a dapple grey mare hitched outside. A thoroughbred mare. Belle.

"Stop," Paloma told Elijah, "stop the wagon!"

Elijah glanced over to her, confounded as he pulled back on the reins. Paloma climbed down off the wagon and held her dress as she began to move as quickly as she could towards the shack.

* * *

Meanwhile, far off on the far side of Big Valley, Alice MacKenzie ran a hand through her red hair as she watched Mama's mule amble around the grassy area outside the cabin. She spun one of her silver Schofields, Abigail, around a finger and chewed her tongue. Would Mama be angry with her for killing the mule?

She cocked back the hammer and took aim as the mule turned to look at her curiously. She closed an eye to aim properly when the revolver was ripped from her grasp.

"What the hell is wrong with you, girl?" Mama croaked, her voice grating and decrepit.

"I ain't doing nothing-" Alice was cut off by Mama smacking Alice around the back of the head.

"You're almost as useless as those boys…" She murmured as she walked back into the shack. Alice followed, clasping the buckle of her gunbelt.

"Almost, maybe…" Alice picked up a chunk of bread and knocked it against the table, seeing if it was stale yet. "But definitely ain't _as_ useless."

"You're good at killing." Mama paused to hock and spit into fire beneath the pot of stew. "But you ain't good at thinking."

"Oh, 'cos folk are remembered for being good thinkers. You remember that Landon Ricketts? Oh, he were a _real_ good thinker…"

Mama slapped Alice on the side of the head and pointed a finger at her. "Don't be clever. You ain't no Landon Ricketts…"

"Only 'cos there ain't no gunfighters 'round here to shoot…"

"That's _why_ we're here," Mama reminded her. "It was your daddy who thought up that. Y'know, back in my day…" Alice rolled her eyes and leant against the table, chewing on the bread and letting her mind romp as she ignored Mama. She'd heard all the stories of her daddy, but she didn't need reminding. She knew whose daughter she was, but what was the point if she couldn't prove herself?

The door from Mama's bedroom opened and Ezra walked out, a double-barrelled shotgun slung over one shoulder. His cheeks glowed red as he saw Alice and he immediately lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Alice."

"Evenin' Ezra," Alice said in an innocent voice as she undid a button on her shirt. "Where you goin'?"

"I… Mama told me 'bout-"

"Mama told you to keep a secret," Mama snapped at Ezra.

"You want some company, Ezra? I'm _so_ awful bored 'round here…"

"Sure, Alice, I-"

"Jesus Christ, boy!" Mama scowled and threw her ladel into the pot. "Four sons… four fellas who don't have a brain between them – those worms between your legs are the closest you've got to one!"

"A worm? Surely not…" Alice ran her large black eyes over Ezra's skinny frame. "No, I reckon it's more of a snake than a worm…"

"If you don't know what she's doing to you," Mama said to the blushing Ezra, "I really don't trust you going alone."

"I can do it alone!"

"Well, 'course you can – big strong man like you," Alice grinned coyly. "But maybe you can show a girl a good time while you do it…"

Mama groaned and sat down in the chair. "Just take the damn girl with you. Useless dolt…"

Alice sprang up and threw her revolver, Abigail, back into her holster and began to lead Ezra out of the shack and toward their horses.

* * *

On the other side of West Elizabeth, a group of riders cantered through the forest. At the head rode Rune, his shoulder now popped back into place. He rode on his horse, Copper, with the young girl in front of him.

On his right rode Aiden on the mare, Nita. Next to him was Luca on his stallion, Caesar, and between them was Alanza on the horse they'd found at the Skinner campsite. A rose-grey Andalusian mare that Alanza had named Luna.

They grew to a slow canter as they approached the wagon, where the girl started to squirm. Rune lowered her from the horse and watched her stumble in the way toddlers do to the cabin. Rune couldn't shake something from his mind – the fact that Aiden was so fervent to leave her behind. "You really wanted to leave her?" He asked.

"In case you've forgotten, Rune, we're on the run. New Austin, that trouble in Blackwater- we should be getting the hell out of here! Not… running errands…"

"That's what this is to you?" Rune hissed. "An errand?"

"_Anything_ that ain't about our family don't matter too much to me."

Rune shook his head. "That ain't how you are, Aiden. Ain't how Patrick raised you."

Aiden waved a hand and turned away from Rune. He did that too often – brought up Aiden's father. Aiden reached into his vest and produced the cracked pocketwatch, stroking a hand across the battered face as he checked the time.

The girl screamed from inside.

Aiden and Rune were the first off their horses, dashing forwards with their revolvers drawn. They opened the door to find a bloody mess.

"Jesus…" Aiden murmured.

Crimson streaked across the wall from the bed, where an ashen-haired woman lay, her throat sliced and legs parted, revealing a mutilated mess. The skin between her pale breasts had been roughly torn open, her chest peeled open, revealing the shattered skeleton and ripped innards. Her neck cloven and torn with teeth marks.

The young girl was still screaming, standing with her hands at her side, eyes fixed to the body. Rune grabbed the young girl and turned her away from the body. He glanced over to Aiden.

"Miss Lana?" Rune called. As Lana approached the doorway, Rune stood firmly in the doorway, handing the girl to her. "Best you don't see…" he sighed.

"Aiden, let's bury the poor woman."

"Oh, Christ, what difference does it make, Rune?" Aiden snapped. "Ain't going to bring her back. Ain't going to make _her_ forget!" Aiden gestured to the girl.

"Don't you go making this 'bout you, Aiden!" Rune pointed a finger at the young man before walking towards the corpse and starting to wrap her body in the bedsheets.

"What does that mean?" Alanza frowned to Aiden.

"Nothing…" Aiden muttered. "Absolutely nothing."

Alanza looked at the pale, blonde girl her arms and felt… awkward. The only other baby she knew was her brother and… well, that wasn't the closest bond. She held the toddler under her arms and cleared her throat. "Signorita Alanza Sophia Maria Huerta."

"No, it's Charlotte," the girl said quietly.

"Charlotte what?"

The girl immediately pressed her face into Alanza's neck, her little hands clasping her shoulders. Alanza felt something inside her chest – a sort of… breaking. It made her want to cry – actually _want_ to cry. She gently wrapped her arms around Charlotte and brought her closer, bouncing her slightly as Aiden and Rune went about burying the mother.

**So, let me know what you guys thought of this! Also, I'd love to hear what you guys think about pairings - I believe it was **_motordog_** who said he could sense a Lana/Aiden thing which... well, I've not made many plans in the way of romances. There's a couple I've planned out because... man, they're just too good to _not_ do.**

**So, tune in next time!**


	10. Ain't No Need for Gunsmoke

**So, guys, here's a great ol' chapter if I do say so myself. As I said before 'Dynamics'. Now, I normally do put up a cast list, and I may at some point, but not quite yet. Simply because... well, I don't know, it doesn't feel right... I'll probably do it for phase 2.**

**OH, I can't believe I forgot to say this - I make fan trailers on YouTube btw. Same handle as I have here (Rougeification), so yeah, check 'em out.  
**

_9__th__ July, 1898_

_Diablo Ridge, West Elizabeth_

Rune enjoyed Parker's company. True, he enjoyed all the others, but Parker was different. Aiden was rough and ready, Matty was loud and boisterous, Luca was sarcastic and Alanza was still wary of them. Paloma was usually too busy with Charlotte, and Father Elijah… well, there were some sins that Rune wasn't ready to confess.

Parker was handsome and clever. He'd cared for Matty without knowing him, and that was a true mark of a man – compassion. Oh, how that reminded him of Holt… he had been too young. Too good. Too… Holt.

Rune was taken by Parker's tired eyes – a strange mosaic of grey, green and blue. They glanced over the map on the table where they sat, and Parker began scribbling in a small leather journal, worn and weathered.

"Who taught you how to write?" Rune asked.

"Mr. Marlowe," Parker replied without looking up from his journal. "He was my tutor back in Brighton."

"Brighton?" Rune asked. "A school?"

"Schoolhouses are not so far and few in between back in England," Parker said as he rubbed his weary, half-lidded eyes. He closed his journal and looked up to Rune. "Next step?"

Rune blinked. It was strange to switch so quickly and seamlessly into planning – it was a skill he'd only known from men back in his army days. "Right," Rune said with a clear of his throat as he leaned forwards to look at the map. "Lawmen and bounty hunters are sure to be after us," he explained. "So, we shouldn't be moving just yet…"

"It is better to be caught on horses than at a camp," Parker reasoned.

"True, but that'd put all of us in danger. Charlotte, Abuela, Father Elijah… you."

"Your concern is noted, Mr. Brody, but-"

"Rune, please."

"Your concern is noted, Rune, and indeed touching, but I am no stranger to violence. It is half the nature of a doctor's work."

"Be that as it may, our well-being is paramount. I ain't about to put anyone here in danger unnecessarily."

"You?" Parker looked up from the map. "You are the leader of this… rum outfit, are you?"

"It ain't something I demanded," Rune said tersely. "I've led men before, I half-raised Aiden-"

"Yes, I am well-versed with young Mr. McKneil…" Parker murmured. Rune couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"He's blunt and hard-headed, but he means well."

"From the way you tell it, it seems he would have left the girl to die in the wild."

Rune tapped his ringed finger against the table as he examined Parker's handsome features for a moment. "We've all got our reasons for doing as we do."

"And what is yours?" Parker asked.

Rune flicked his tongue across his teeth and let out a small breath. "No-one's found us in the past month, so now's the time to make a quick bit of money and then we can start heading up North, then across to New Hanover."

"And what is in New Hanover?"

"A bunch of folk who don't know us."

"And how will we make this money?"

"The only way we know how."

Parker raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "Committed to robbing then, are you?"

"It ain't like we've got much of a choice. We've got lawmen in two states after us…"

"So we best not make it three."

"You've been saying 'we' a mighty lot lately, Doc."

Parker took a deep breath and looked out of the window at the people for a moment. "As you said, we all have our reasons, Rune."

Rune nodded, his lips pulling into a small smirk. Parker truly was just as clever as Rune had suspected. "Fair enough." Rune stood up. "So, what can you tell me about this area?"

"Nothing too much… there is a dry town nearby by the name of Strawberry. It gets deliveries every couple of weeks from Riggs station… a general store, hotel, post office and stables…"

"Any unsavoury types we should be aware of?"

"A gang situated up in Big Valley, so I've heard," Parker said as he tapped the area on the map, "Watson Boys, the local law calls them."

"Big?"

"Only a handful. I hardly think they would attack a group like ours but… well, I would have also doubted that four men would rob the bank in Blackwater," Parker said absent-mindedly. Rune looked up at him, but Parker was still focused on the map, at least for a moment, as he looked to Rune, surprised. "You think I had not figured it out? That Matty was not shot in a hunting accident?"

Rune let out a small chuckle. "Doc, I'm sure glad you're on _our_ side…"

* * *

It had been nearly a month since Luca and Matty had reunited. Matty's leg still ached a fair bit when walking, so Luca decided to remain close to him and spend his days drinking whiskey and playing cards.

Over on the other side of camp, Paloma held Charlotte at her hip as she waited for the stew to boil in the pot. Parker was vacant from his small lean-to by the old cabin, where his various tools and concoctions lay.

Luca's eyes fell on Alanza, who brushed down her horse, talking gently in Spanish. Luca muttered something dark and looked back to Matty, who was grinning widely. "You alright there, D'Angelo?"

"Still can't believe Rune kept her…" Luca muttered to himself. The woman that'd damn knocked him off his horse and left him for dead – that wasn't the sort of person he trusted to travel with.

"She'll be gone soon enough, don't you worry." Matty waved a casual hand and threw a handful of chips into the centre of the table. "Besides, it's either her or Abuela."

"I'd still take the old bird…" Luca murmured, making Matty snort with laughter. His brown eyes glanced up to see the door to the cabin opening, and Aiden exited, pulling on his brown hat. That was how the days went usually – Aiden would go out, come back with a handful of dollars, then go and talk to Rune in the cabin.

Aiden approached them, rubbing his shorn jaw. "Y'know, if you two spent as much time helping out 'round here as you do drinking and playing cards, we'd actually be eating decent."

"Ah, shut up McKneil," Matty groaned, "there's nothing that needs doing."

"There's always something. Still ain't got money, have we?"

"Well," Luca smiled as he pushed all his chips into the pot, "I may've heard about a lil' something…"

"Ah, for fuck's suck, Luca," Matty whined, "don't tell _him_ 'bout it! He's only going to invite himself along…"

"Invite myself along to what?" Aiden raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Matty insisted.

"A wagon coming through later on," Luca told Aiden.

Matty sighed and hung his head. "Nothing you need worry yourself about."

"What, I ain't interested in a hold-up now?"

"You always complain when things don't go to plan – you get all yellow about gunsmoke."

"Sure, if you say so…" Aiden moved around the table to sit down between Matty and Luca. "But if we do this right, there ain't no need for gunsmoke…"

"Ain't no need for- are you hearing this, Luca?" Matty asked incredulously, but the purple-haired man glanced between the two of them and shrugged. "Oh fucking hell…"

"Alright, this sounds good." Aiden nodded. "I'm interested."

"You're also interested in whining." Matty rolled his eyes.

"Y'all do complain a _lot_," Luca admitted.

"Yeah, only when working with idiots like y'selves." Aiden said to Luca as he reached across to take the bottle of whiskey from them. "When's it coming through?"

"Tonight, if the fella I've been talking to is to be trusted."

"Is he?"

"I'd bet on it."

"Right." Aiden stood up, taking the bottle with him. "I want you sober tonight – _both_ of you." Matty and Luca began to groan and grumble as Aiden glanced around the camp. "Reckon we need a fourth?"

"Now, don't you start acting like you're cock of the walk!" Matty pointed at the younger man. "This is still me and Luca's job."

"Whatever you say…" Aiden nodded before walking towards the cabin.

* * *

On the north reach of Big Valley in West Elizabeth, Alice MacKenzie once again sat on the edge of Mama's cabin, watching the tabby cat play with the rat that ran between her paws. Alice was fixated on this – watching as the cat would slam a clawed paw on the rat's tail and lift it high up in the air before slashing at it with it's other paw.

Alice understood this. After all, when life is boring, what else can you do but play with your food?

"Alice!" Mama's hoarse voice shouted from inside the shack. "Where the damned hell have you got to, girl?"

Alice rolled her eyes and flicker her cigarette across at the cat, who panicked. The rat took advantage of this and scurried away, only to be chased after by the cat and torn in two a moment later. Alice grinned to herself, turning over the carton of cigarettes in her hand before standing up and brushing the ash off her grey dress.

Inside, Mama was stirring her pot of stew, and turned her eyes through her spectacles onto Alice. "Where the hell you been, girl?"

"Observing the wildlife," Alice murmured as she walked past Mama to take a spoonful of the stew and giving it a sniff. Awful – absolutely damn awful. "What you need me for anyway?"

"Ethan's downstairs. Wants you for a job."

"Ethan? Wants me?" Alice raised an eyebrow. "He finally come to his senses, has he? Knows now that he ain't half as good with his guns-"

"Oh, shut your mouth, girl," Mama snapped as she hobbled back to her table of vegetables, "I've killed more men than you've met. Wait 'til you're my age and you'll remember how annoying you were…"

"Hopefully I'll get shot before I get _that_ old…" Alice huffed as she climbed down the ladder to the basement of the cabin and glanced over at Ethan and Ezra, who both sat drinking rum. "Afternoon, shootists," Alice said as she leaned against the ladder.

"We've got a job," Ethan said bluntly.

"Straight to the finish with you…" Alice shook her head, "See, Ezra, that ain't what a lady's interested in…"

"You coming or not?" Ethan asked, jaw clenched.

"What's the job?"

"Some wagon taking supplies from Riggs Station to Strawberry 'round midnight. We're gon' catch 'em before they head into Strawberry."

"Why not jump it after, when they're carrying cash?"

"Might've already paid for 'em," Ezra explained. "We can't sell 'em if they're already paid for…"

"You're more than just a pretty face, ain't you?" Alice winked. Ezra smiled fondly, his cheeks reddening until Ethan kicked his ankle.

"You in or ain't you?" Ethan growled to Alice.

"That's usually what the ladies ask you, ain't it?" Alice asked in mock-confusion.

Ethan stood up and gestured to the ladder. "After you," he growled.

"Oh, I ain't going up 'fore you in a dress. I know where your eyes go…"

"Feeling all modest, now, are you, Alice?" Ethan cocked his head to the side.

"I'll meet you both 'round midnight," Alice assured them.

Ethan shoved Ezra up the ladder and pointed a finger at Alice. "Keep your goddamn guns holstered. Don't want you to start shooting as soon as you see 'em…" Ethan began to climb up the ladder after Ezra.

"Now, I know that's _definitely_ what the ladies say to you, Ethan!" Alice called up after him with a chortle.

* * *

Alanza bounced Charlotte on her hip as she looked over to the old Mexican woman that chopped the meat into chunks before dumping them into the pot with carrots, beets and oregano.

"Mrs. Vasquez…"

"Abuela," Paloma corrected her.

"I… these men," she said quietly. "First time I met them, they took me hostage."

Paloma waved a hand. "You don't know them yet. Matty's a rapscallion and Luca's… Luca. And Aiden, well, he's no Holt, but he's got a big heart – though he don't show it."

Alanza frowned. "What's a holt?"

Paloma quickly crossed her chest. "Holt was poor Matty's twin," she explained. "Kind and gentle… back at Gaptooth Breach, they worked the ranch. Holt was…" Paloma sighed. "He was like a candle in the darkness. The way he saw things… the way he saw people – it made you smile."

"What happened to him?"

"Did you hear of a shooting at Ridgewood Farm?" Paloma asked Alanza. "Back in March?" Alanza shook her head. "It's… nine years ago, Aiden's father Patrick died of cholera. And poor Rune… well, Aiden couldn't inherit the farm at fifteen, so Rune named himself the boy's guardian and took over the ranch until Aiden would come of age."

"And Holt… died from cholera?" Alanza frowned.

"Of course not," Paloma placed young Charlotte into Alanza's hands as she took the knife, chopping up the vegetables Alanza had already diced, tutting all the while. "That awful _catamañanas_, Signor Herridge, insisted they sell the land." Alanza stroked a hand across Charlotte's ashen curls, picking up one of the diced cubes of carrot and handing it to her. "They refused, Signor Herridge decided to kill their horses, goats and sheep and they went to…" Paloma looked up to see Alanza taking another cubed carrot to give to Charlotte and snatched it from her hand. "They went to Ridgewood Farm to try and claim fair compensation but…"

"I know what men can be like when pride is involved," Alanza said, nodding. She understood well what would have happened. "And Holt died?"

"I wouldn't advise bringing it up – to anyone. Rune cared awfully for the boy – as did everyone."

Alanza nodded quietly and glanced back to see Matty Donnelly mounting his horse next to Luca as Aiden, now clad in a black coat, tugged on his leather gloves when the priest approached him.

* * *

"Question," Elijah said. Aiden glanced up at the preacher, confused – the two of them had never shared a word in the past month besides the occasional 'good morning'. He stopped walking and stared at the priest, waiting. "Mr. Brody hasn't given me a task to do," Elijah finally explained.

Aiden bit his lip. "That doesn't sound much like a question…"

"Idle hands are the devil's work, Mr. McKneil."

"Idle hands ain't so evil, but…" Aiden glanced around. "Alright then – there's always money to be made – and way Abuela tells it, you ain't no stranger to gunsmoke."

Elijah licked his lips and shook his head. "I'm a man of God, Mr. McKneil. I kill only out of righteous indignation – for God's justice."

"Rune always says God helps those who help themselves."

"I'm afraid that's not in the bible."

Aiden sighed and rubbed his chin. "What are you asking _me_ for then?"

"Perhaps you could ask Mr. Brody to give me a task in keeping with my morals?"

"Here I thought saving our immortal souls would be too much work already…" Aiden chuckled as he stroked a hand along Copper's mane. Surely Rune wouldn't mind if he took him for a quick job…

"Maybe I could… maybe I could educate our young companion?" Elijah gestured to the girl that Alanza bounced on her hip. Aiden rolled his eyes as he looked to the girl and clasped his gloved hands together, walking towards the hitched horses.

"Alright, so ask Rune then."

"I'm asking _you_."

"Why?"

"Because… well, I don't know you well Mr. McKneil but…" Elijah paused. "Well, Mr. Brody seems to listen to you. And Mrs. Vasquez told me that you keep your promises." Aiden let out a sigh, thumbing his chin as he saw his Abuela with Alanza and Charlotte. Finally, he gave a nod. Rune smiled. "Thank you, Mr. McKneil."

"You can thank me later, I ain't done nothing yet."

"Well, I shall pray for you then."

"I fear it'll be in vain but thanks all the same." Aiden climbed onto Copper and gently stroked his palomino main. "It's alright, boy, just taking you on a quick ride…"

And with that, Luca D'Angelo, Matty Donnelly and Aiden McKneil rode south towards Riggs Station.

**So... things are occurring. Yeah, don't forget to drop a review, they're always really appreciated. Oh, I am _still_ accepting characters! For the gang, I'll take one girl and one guy (preferably in their late teens) and, erm... yeah, a bunch of other characters. **

**So, yeah, see y'all next time!**


	11. Micks and Guineas

**So, here's yet another chapter. We're rapidly approaching the end of phase 1, and I can't wait for phase 2 – this is basically just an extended prologue for the rest of the story.**

**Shout-out for ****_A Terrific Acorn_**** for calling me out on a typo - no, Luca doesn't have purple hair - he has black hair - Italian heritage and that. But, I'm sure he'd love to have purple hair if it were possible - the man's a peacock.**

**Now, let's get on with this short little chapter. I'll see you guys for the next one!**

_9th June, 1898_

_Big Valley, West Elizabeth_

In the southern fringe of Big Valley, a wagon rumbled through the night from Riggs station. Packed tightly with crates of hay, buffalo and mutton. The lantern light illuminated the misty night before the wagon as the two men that drove it bickered over which route to take.

Eventually, the driver pulled back on the reins and slowed as they saw a figure stumble through the wilderness. The driver grabbed the shotgun and pointed it at the figure.

"Stop!" The driver shouted. "Who goes there?"

"I…" the figure stumbled forwards, revealing to be a man dressed entirely in a purple suit. "Excuse me, gentlemen," he spoke in a broad Italian accent, rubbing his hands "I'm, ah… my horse appears to have thrown me – you do not happen to be travelling to Strawberry, by any chance do you?"

"No passengers," the driver said sternly.

"My good- _good_ sir, I shall pay, I have money…"

"He said no passengers," the other driver said loudly. "'Specially not dagos like y'self."

"Dago?" The man's Italian accent slipped into the twang of a southerner. He smirked and a moment later, the distinct cocking of a revolver and a repeater were heard. To the right was a lean man, dressed in a ratty shirt and vest while the stocky man on the right wore a thick black coat. Both of their faces were obscured by bandanas. "Y'all didn't have to be so rude, now, did y'all?" The man smiled as he walked forwards, a hand resting on one of the black revolvers on his belt. "See, my associates and I, we ain't from here. We were born here, but we ain't from here. We're micks and guineas, but sure as hell, we're Americans. 'Cos we're making our own-"

"Alright, time to move," the stocky man said as he jumped up onto the carriage, grabbing the driver by the neck and tugging him to the floor before punching him hard in the face. The leaner one jumped up to grab the second man, but he fired his double-barrelled shotgun. The man in purple drew his revolver and fired three shots into the driver.

There was a moment's silence as all eyes fell on the two men who had fallen to the floor.

"Ah, Jaysus, feck and shite…" the man removed his bandana to reveal the sharp, pointed face of Matty, who clutched his ear.

"Bastard!" Luca kicked Matty's ankle, "quit playing dead!"

"What?" Matty shouted, covering his ear and clutching his bad leg.

The third man walked around, tugging down his red bandana to show the clean-shaven jaw of Aiden, whose hazel eyes glanced down to Matty. "He ain't dead?"

"McKneil, you actually saying somethin', or are you actin' the maggot again?"

"Am I what?"

"See, it ain't funny McKneil…" Matty pushed himself up to his feet, shifting all his weight onto his right and drawing his blue-steeled revolver. "Gobshite!" Matty growled, firing several rounds into the dead man's head. "You shite-y gobshite!"

"That ain't helping with your ears," Luca said.

"What?"

"I said that ain't helping with your-"

"Oh, forget about it…" Aiden murmured as he walked around to the back of the wagon and climbed up.

Luca leant against the side of the wagon as Matty stuck a finger in his ear and began muttering to himself. "Good haul, right?" Luca grinned.

"Some pelts, hay… nothing too interesting…" Aiden murmured as he began to look inside the crates. He opened a barrel of hay and glanced over his shoulder to Luca. "We'll be lucky to get anything for this."

"I had good information. Said that we could find some liquor to sell."

"What?"

"Liquor. Moonshine!"

Aiden groaned and removed his brown hat. "Strawberry is a _dry_ town, you fool!"

"Oh, Aiden. What's it like inside your empty head? Must be real roomy."

"Shut up!"

"Of course Strawberry is a dry town – that's why this shine's going to fetch a good price."

"So far all I can see is hay."

"What's _in_ the hay?"

Aiden looked back to the barrel and plunged his hand inside, reaching around until he felt something solid. "I think we've got something…" Aiden's fingers closed around the object and he produced a bottle of clear shine.

"Oh, ye of lil' faith, McKneil…" Luca grinned as Aiden tossed the bottle over to him.

"Alright, alright, I can admit when I'm wrong." Aiden nodded as he hopped down from the wagon. "You take… James Burke home. I'll deal with this."

"Who?"

Aiden paused. "James Burke. The boxer."

Luca rolled his eyes, "Y'all been spending too much time with that limey Doc…" Luca said as he grabbed Matty's shoulder and led him back to the horses.

"I'll stash this near camp. In the morning I'll sell it in Strawberry – make sure the Doc checks out his ear."

"Oh yeah, if only to get another one of his butterscotch candies…" Luca shook his head. "C'mon half-ear, let's go get you back to camp."

* * *

Lana sat at the table, watching Parker pick through the berries he'd collected, pulling leaves off of stems and chopping up petals of flowers. She hadn't expected anyone else to be awake – least of all their resident doctor. No wonder he always looked so tired…

"Doctor Lee-Fremont?" Lana whispered.

He looked up at her and wiped his clammy forehead. "Signorita Huerta." Parker glanced back down to his work. "I am afraid I never went to medical school."

"Why is that scary?" Lana frowned. Parker let out a small pant of a laugh.

"It is an expression." Parker straightened up. "You should be asleep. It is imperative to one's health."

"Says the doctor that's still awake."

Parker let out a small smile and placed his knife back down on the table. "You remind me of my mother. She used to…well…" Parker let out a sigh. "She reminded me not to work too much at school. Reminded me to eat…"

"She reminds me of my mother," Lana said. "I'd have to sneak out of the house lest she demand I eat a feast."

Parker grinned. "Seems your people are not too different to mine."

"It would seem so."

Parker sighed and wiped his sweated brow. "You best get some rest for the moment. I will…" Parker pressed the back of his wrist to his eye. "I work better when I do not talk."

Lana scratched her chin and examined Parker. His face was still... well, young and round. She put a hand on her hip and looked him up and down. "How old are you?"

Parker glanced up at her. "Why?"

"Curiosity."

Parker nodded for a moment and leant his knife against the surface. "Nineteen."

Lana frowned at him. He was only a couple of years younger than herself. "You don't..."

"Signorita Huerta, I am trying to work." Parker looked back down to his herbs and began to chop once again.

"But you talk as an older man," Lana continued anyway. Parker set down the knife and gave a pant of exasperation. "And the way you-"

"Signorita Huerta, please," Parker said firmly. "We may resume this in the morning. Good night." Parker turned his weary eyes from her and continued chopping. Lana opened her mouth and quickly closed it once more. She turned away from Parker, walking back to her blankets by Paloma and young Charlotte, curling up next to the young girl and wrapping an arm around her.

* * *

On the southern edge of Big Valley, Alice MacKenzie sat on the back of her dappled brown mare, Birdie and picked at her jeans. Owls hooted and a train's distant rumbling sounded in the distance.

"So," Alice said to Ethan as they examined the spot of road in front of them, "great job."

Lying in front of them was a man with a split lip and a black eye, wheezing on the ground next to a corpse with little left of a face. The man still alive looked up at them. "Sirs, can you help?"

"Ha, he called us sirs," Alice sniggered to Ethan, "he thinks I'm a sir…"

"Shut the hell up, Alice."

"Sirs- Ma'am, please, some fellas, they stole our wagon…"

"They stole everything, did they?" Alice raised an eyebrow as her hand fell on the hilt of her revolver. "You ain't got nothing to give us?"

The man frowned and as soon as he opened his mouth, Alice drew her revolver and fired two shots into the man's chest, spooking the horses of Ethan and Ezra.

"You're crazy, woman!" Ethan glared at Alice.

"Ain't no reason to keep him alive," Alice shrugged as she holstered her revolver once again.

"Why'd you do that?"

"He already told us all we need to know. 'Sides, he'd seen our faces." Alice pulled on the reins of Birdie and ambled forwards to look at the other corpse – it looked like they'd unloaded a full cylinder in the man…

"He said others," Ezra said from the back of them. "Another gang's moving in?"

"'Parently…" Alice murmured as she grinned back to the others. "We should look into meeting them."

"Why?"

"Because Landon Ricketts didn't get famous killing sheep."

**So, there you go – just another little update. Now, remember to drop a review - they're always appreciated. I'm keeping on top of this 'two day gap' in submissions... I'm loving hearing these ships. Seems there's an overwhelming amount of you that want Luca/Lana (Luna?) and Alice/Matty (Malice?) Well... things are planned. Not quite _those_ things but... things.**

**Huh, 'things' is a weird word, isn't it?**


	12. A Red-Haired Beauty

**So, don't be annoyed if your character has very short POV's – what I'm doing is showing the same storyline, but from different perspectives – i.e. Rune and Elijah share different sides of the same storyline here.**

_10__th__ June, 1898_

_Diablo Ridge, West Elizabeth_

Rune sat outside, watching the sun bleed through the clouds on an exceptionally hot day. He removed his black hat to sweep a hand across his sweated forehead and let out a puff of air.

He looked across the camp to see Charlotte sitting on the back of the wagon with Father Elijah. Her ashen curls wound around and fell to her shoulders as Elijah moved his fingers across the pages of the book. Rune couldn't help but smile to himself – it'd been a long time, but he still remembered teaching Aiden to read, all those years ago. And before that…

Well, Rune didn't like to linger on such things.

"It's okay to miss her," Paloma's soft voice said from behind Rune. He glanced up to see her sprinkling some thyme over the venison. "And… if Charlotte-"

"Abuela," Rune said, clearing the lump from his throat, "I don't want to talk about it."

Paloma wiped her hands with the rag and lay a hand on his shoulder. "You've done it once before, with Aiden. There's no-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Rune stood up and walked inside.

* * *

Elijah had finished his reading with Charlotte for the day – he hadn't had many students before, but he saw her as a fine learner. He watched her flicker her eyes across the book.

"Y… yor…" Charlotte's brow crinkled in concentration.

"Sound it out, letter by letter."

"Yor…ung?"

"Young," Elijah corrected her.

"Why is there an 'oh' in 'young'?" Charlotte frowned.

"English is made up of five different… Englishes," Elijah tried to put it simply, "there's a lot of things that don't make sense."

"How's English made up of Englishes?" Charlotte asked.

Elijah let out a small breath as he tried to figure out how to explain it to her. Charlotte played with one of her light hair while Elijah glimpsed down at the book. It wasn't really a simple thing to explain… "How old are you?" Elijah asked finally, trying to get her mind off the question.

"I'm mostly five."

"How can one be 'mostly' five?"

"Well, I'm not five. But I'm _nearly_ five."

Elijah frowned. "How near?" Charlotte just shrugged. "You don't know when your birthday is?" She shook her head.

"But, mama said she was going to make me a cake."

Elijah frowned, looking down to the book. "A yo- young man w..who was in…" Charlotte frowned and looked up to Elijah. "Loaf?"

Elijah's mouth stretched into a wide smile. "Love."

"Love- in love." Charlotte straightened up, a faint grin painting its way across her lips.

"What do you know, the girl can read." Rune wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, we'll go show Abuela."

* * *

Lana examined the black berries that lay on Parker's table, examining them with a frown. She'd never seen berries like these before – so small and dainty…

Lana was about to bring them close to smell when Parker's hand swept in front of her, taking the berries from her grasp and dropping them into a small tin cup of his. "Not for eating," Parker explained as he grabbed Lana by the shoulder and led her over to the barrel of water. He dipped his kerchief in the water and dabbed it across Lana's hands. "You did not eat any, did you?"

"I- no, I was just smell them."

"Evergreen Huckleberry," Parker explained. "Can result in vomiting and diarrhoea if one is not careful-"

"Please stop talking," Lana said, muffled as she clapped a hand around her mouth. As Parker continued to wipe her hand she noticed the dedication in his eyes as she examined her hand. "Why are you with us?"

Parker looked up at her. "Am I allowed to talk now?"

"Answer the question."

Parker gave her hand back to her and wiped the sweat from his brow. "I just want to help people."

"Plenty of different others to help."

Parker chewed his tongue for a moment. "Why are _you_ with them? After all, they held you hostage."

Alanza glanced over to the three men that climbed onto the wagon by the outskirts of camp. Luca, Matty and, lastly, Aiden. He looked to be one of the youngest at the camp, but the way he talked (or, rather, the way he _didn't_ talk), the way he surveyed everything – he reminded her of her grandfather. Once up on the wagon, Aiden snatched the reins from Matty, giving him a smack on the back of the head while Matty laughed loudly.

"Ah." Parker nodded. "I see."

"See what?"

Parker sighed. "It is a bad idea."

"Why would it be a bad idea?"

"First time I met him, Matty had been shot. He could have died…" Parker shook his head. "Feeling for these people… it can be dangerous."

Lana's jaw clenched and she took a step towards Parker. "I'm here because I have no money and no home. Not because of some man that's barely said two words to me."

"Getting awful agitated, are you not?"

"I'm not getting-" Lana took a breath to calm herself. "I'm not getting agitated."

* * *

Aiden was about to set off into Strawberry with Luca and Matty when Father Elijah approached the wagon. "Mr. McKneil!" Elijah called. "A moment, please?"

Aiden let out a small groan as Matty turned to look at Elijah. "What d'you reckon the priest wants?"

"Probably asking permission to feed the girl…" Aiden murmured.

"What?" Matty turned his good ear towards Aiden.

"Morning, Padre," Luca said from one of the crates on the wagon.

"My sons." Elijah nodded to each of them. "Mr. McKneil, I just wanted to thank you for talking to Mr. Brody."

"Sure."

"But, if I could trouble you for another favour?"

"Another?" Aiden raised an eyebrow.

"I know you're going into Strawberry and… well, Charlotte doesn't know when her birthday is."

"When's her what?" Matty raised an eyebrow.

"I…" Elijah reached into his pocket and produced a small piece of folded paper, "I shared some words with Abuela, and… well, I was hoping you could procure these for me." Elijah handed the paper to Aiden, who unfolded it began skimming his eyes across.

As Matty reached across to take the paper from Aiden, Aiden moved it out of his reach, still reading. "All of this?"

"I just thought…" Elijah bit his lip. "The poor girl's been through so much."

Aiden rubbed his tongue over his teeth and nodded. "Luca?" He held the paper out, and Luca took it from him. Matty reached over to grab the paper, but Luca smacked his hand away.

"Jaysus, you are selfish bastards- Oh, apologies, Father."

Elijah nodded his head. "Thank you, Mr. McKneil. Signor D'Angelo, Mr. Donnelly."

"Anything else you want?" Aiden asked. "Goose feathers for your pillow?"

"No, that's quite alright, thank you Mr. McKneil." Elijah smiled and walked away. Aiden glanced across to Luca and Matty, who let out small chuckles.

"Oh, pray for a red-haired beauty for me, Father!" Matty called. "I can't seem to find one besides meself." Elijah held up a hand to acknowledge the joke. Matty let out a cackle of laughter. "Priests…"

Aiden gripped the reins and they set off for Strawberry.

* * *

Matty didn't know what he had been expecting of Strawberry. Maybe not the towering buildings of Blackwater, not the dustbowl of Armadillo back west but… he didn't expect the tiny town built around the stream. Mud everywhere, wet, damp grass and rickety bridges that creaked as wagons rolled across them.

They'd stopped the wagon next to the general station which sat opposite a hotel and a Sheriff's office. Aiden finished rolling his cigarette as Matty turned to him. "What in feck is this?"

"Had difficult with the sign, did you, Matty?" Luca grinned as he hopped off the back of the wagon.

"I think he has difficulty with anything more than three words," Aiden responded, slipping the cigarette into his mouth as he began to climb off the wagon.

"Eh?" Matty looked to them. The men laughed and Matty nodded his head. "Oh, real funny, McKneil. Real bloody funny – you make me laugh so much, you may as well be a clown!"

"Alright, calm down, Matty…" Aiden grinned.

"Serious – first time I've seen your sour face crack a smile lately…"

"It's only sour around you, Donnelly." Aiden turned to Luca. "Alright, Luca, see if you can sell off some of this stuff. Figure out where that shine was going."

"Why?" Luca stopped and grinned. "Ah, I'm with you."

"Eh?" Matty frowned.

"They can't say they got robbed if they were running an illegal business," Aiden said lowly.

"It's almost like you've got a brain in your head, McKneil," Luca chuckled, knocking the side of Aiden's brown hat. Aiden shoved him off, straightening his hat and then grabbed Luca's arm.

"We need food, ammo and some tents - get the priest's stuff too, but nothing else. No new horses or fancy new clothes…"

Luca scoffed. "You think I'd buy clothes from _this_ squalid little dump?"

"It ain't as bad as that eyesore called Blackwater…" Aiden glanced around to make sure no-one was close enough to hear them.

"Oh, very droll."

"So, what we doing with this?" Matty asked. "The wagon, I mean."

Luca shrugged and began to make his way around the bannister of the platform that the general store sat upon. Aiden thumbed his chin. "Keep it," Aiden said. "There's getting to be a few of us now – a good wagon like this'll come in handy."

"Yous don't sound too chuffed 'bout that. Your face is all mangled like someone's spooned you some dogshite."

Aiden walked closer to Matty, who began to climb off the wagon, clutching his sore leg. "In case you've forgotten, we're wanted men. We've got to be careful – can't afford to be making too much noise…"

"Ah, yous worry too much, McKneil!" Matty waved a casual hand. "Rune'll lead us right. When hasn't he?"

"Ridgewood Farm?" Aiden raised an eyebrow.

Matty's face stiffened slightly. "Aye? The bastard got what he deserved." Aiden opened his mouth and closed it again before turning to make his way towards the Sheriff's office. "Where're you going?" Matty asked.

"I'm going to check something…" Aiden called back. "Keep watch!"

Matty glanced around. Left to skivvy around once again… "Keep watch!" He mimicked in a silly voice. "Every time, for fuck's…" He stopped murmuring to himself when he saw a woman – a lovely woman. The jammiest bit of jam. Fiery red hair that fell in a thousand curls past her pointed cheeks, dotted with small freckles. Her sharp face had a wicked smirk carved across it as her dark eyes narrowed on him. "Thank you, Padre…"

* * *

Alice walked across to the man – he looked to be half a decade older than her, if not more. He removed his tattered hat to smooth a hand through his shaggy auburn hair as she approached, looking the wagon up and down. It was filled with hay and a few buffalo pelts – just as Ethan told her it would've been… The man outside smiled at her, shifting his weight onto one leg and wincing slightly.

"Did you shoot those buffalo yourself?" She asked the man.

"Eh?" He frowned. Alice pointed into the wagon and the man smiled, leaning against the side. "Yeah, all by meself. I'm quite the marksman."

"I see from your gun…" Alice said, gesturing to the dark walnut of the blue revolver. The man grinned and spun the revolver out his holster.

"Me and her – we've been through quite a bit together."

Alice frowned at his accent… was he an O'Driscoll? "What's your name?"

"Matty."

Did she know any O'Driscolls called Matty? No, of course not – she killed every O'Driscoll she knew. He wasn't wearing Colm's colours so… maybe not… "At you Irish?"

"Aye." Matty grinned widely. "You?" He ran a hand through her red hair. Well, he didn't smell awful, but she never really liked folk touching her hair… least of all cock-sure men like the man in front of her. Maybe he was an O'Driscoll?

"Scottish," Alice replied, moving his hand away, "on my father's side."

"Ah, we're as good as cousins, then." Matty grinned.

"Shame," Alice said as she looked around to see men walking out to the wagon to pick up the sacks and roll the barrels out. "So, where did you friends go?"

"Friends?" Matty frowned.

"The man in purple and the other one."

"Oh, that's Luca and Aiden. Aiden's my babby brother,"

"So why wasn't _he_ left to watch the wagon?"

"Because, my bonnie lass, the strongest man stays behind."

"And that's you, is it?"

"Sure as hell's hot."

Alice glanced over to the Sheriff's office – Aiden was a mick name, but what sort of O'Driscoll met the Sheriff? "Your friend has business with the Sheriff?"

"Now why'd you want to know about him?" Matty pouted.

"Feeling jealous?"

Matty scoffed. "Of _him_? No, he's… he's gone full idiot. Dense as a brick o' shit."

Alice glanced to see the lanky frame of Ezra, whose arms were crossed as he glared over at Alice with Matty. She grinned and moved closer to Matty, fluttering her eyes and pressing her shoulder into his. "Must be awful… having to look after him."

"Oh, you've no idea…" Matty replied.

"Well, if you ever need to… relax. You come find me."

"Oh, sweet Jaysus, I shall."

Alice smiled and walked past him, back towards Ezra and left Matty wondering whether God had actually heard his prayer.

**So, there's just an update. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I don't think I left anyone out… my bad if I did.**

**Oh, actually, someone said that Matty was their favourite character (followed close by Aiden) – can everyone tell me which character they love seeing, or which character they'd love to see more of? **


	13. The Watson Boys

**Wow! Thank you all for those great reviews, keep them coming, I love reading them! So, this story is actually meant to hold the same themes as the game. Y'know, Redemption, a changing America, living free etc. etc.**

_15__th__ June, 1898_

_Diablo Ridge, West Elizabeth_

Rune looked down at the cup of moss-green liquid and raised an eyebrow before looking up at Parker.

"It helps," Parker assured him.

"It doesn't look-"

"It is not meant to look nice, it is meant to help." Parker folded his arms. Rune let out a small groan before sniffing the drink. Awful – a smell pungent like rotten fish that made his throat close up. "Well, that is not going to help…" Parker rolled his eyes.

"Hell…" Rune grunted before pinching his nose and pouring the thick sludge down his throat. He started coughing violently and pounded his chest.

"It should take affect in five to ten minutes," Parker promised Rune as he took the tin cup from him.

"You're sure it'll work?"

"Not entirely, but… well, on the off-chance it does…"

"Sure, sure…" Rune nodded. He was sick of the nightmares and the sweats. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept well. But this strange concoction – it was worth a good night's sleep.

Parker paused as he began to exit the room, turning around to look at Rune. "If I might, Mr.-"

"Rune." Rune paused to cough, hitting his chest again.

"Rune." Parker bit his lip. "What is it that you dream of?"

Rune could remember it as clearly. The burning tepees, the women clutching their babies to their chests, falling to the ground when the order was barked. The smoke that filled the trees, black and billowing as the tents were set ablaze. The faces of his fellow soldiers contorted in rage and primitive violence.

"My sins," Rune said quietly. "We've all done things we regret, Doc."

Parker nodded. "I… I understand."

Rune rubbed his forehead. "I think I'd like to sleep now…" He quickly lied, "if you might…"

"Yes, of course. Good night, Rune."

"You too, Parker."

Parker gave a tired smile before exiting Rune's room in the cabin, leaving him to wait until the tonic worked. Until then, Rune lay back and remembered each of the faces of the women and children he'd helped butcher.

* * *

The next morning, it was a sunny day in the forest of Big Valley. Sunny, but full of fog. It'd made it hard for Aiden to hunt, but he was lucky – a buck hadn't been careful enough and caught its leg on a rock. Aiden had approached and unsheathed his knife as the buck called out in a wail. It broke something inside Aiden – something… well, it hurt him to hear it.

A few minutes later, Aiden had slung the buck's carcass over the back of Belle and shushed her gently, rubbing down her neck. Damn, he missed Sandy – it wasn't as though there was pain inside him, it was just as though there was nothing. An emptiness had replaced a bond, a piece of him. Still, it's fitting. She didn't belong this far east. She'd always been a free spirit – Aiden supposed he got that from her.

When that time came for Aiden, he hoped he'd be back west – somewhere that wasn't surrounded by buildings and city-folk. He looked around at the large, tall forest that he was in. Standing at a clearing on the edge of it, looking up at the heavy sun. Behind him, to the West, was all forest and dirt and wildlife. Freedom. And to the east, thick clouds of black smoke spouted from a train that chugged along.

It was all coming to an end.

"It can be dangerous to hunt alone…"

Aiden turned around to see a figure leaning against the tree, the tip of their knife needling their fingernails. Aiden's hand swept down to the white grip of his black revolver. "Who're you?"

"But not for you…" The figure's voice was light – a woman's voice. She took a few steps forwards through the fog and was revealed to be a lithe woman with flaming red hair, tied down into a rough-spun ponytail. "At least, that's what I reckon. You see…" The woman dipped a hand into her satchel and Aiden's hand clasped the hilt of his revolver. "I heard a fair bit 'bout you."

"Is that so?"

"Aiden McKneil," The woman nodded as she pulled out a folded up piece of paper. She began to pull it open casually, as if she was completely unfazed by the image of Aiden ready to draw. "It's a spitting likeness, really." She held the paper out – a wanted poster, with a poor rendition of his face beneath a hat and bandana. You could only make out his eyes. "Eight hundred dollars…" the woman clicked her tongue. "I could buy a lot with that money, I reckon." Aiden's eyes flickered up to her and a second later, both of them had drawn their revolvers and trained them on each other. "Careful, mister. Someone's likely to take offense if you carry on like that…"

"Then go."

She let out a small chuckle. "You've got quite the chip on your shoulder, haven't you?"

"I ain't playing with you, woman."

"Alice," the woman responded, slowly clicking the hammer of her revolver back into place. "I ain't no bounty hunter."

"Why you following me then?"

"I've come to give you a message."

"From?"

"Mama."

"Your momma?" Aiden frowned.

"Someone's mama," Alice corrected him. Aiden slowly clicked back the hammer of his revolver and lower it but did not holster it just yet.

"What's the message?"

"That this area belongs to the Watson Boys."

Aiden rolled his eyes and nodded. Of course – it was foolish to think they were the only outlaws 'round these parts. "You're one of them, then, are you?"

"Do I look like a boy?" Alice asked in a growl. She took a step forwards, holding her hands out, palms facing Aiden. "See, your friend sounds like an O'Driscoll, but he ain't. Meaning we don't got no problem with you folk. But if you stick around here any longer, we're likely to."

"You don't want a problem with us…"

"Oh, don't I?" Alice grinned.

"There's going to be a lot of folk dead if you do."

Alice let out a small chuckle as she rubbed her chin. "That's good…" she nodded. "But, is that including that girl with you?" Alice raised an eyebrow. "Your priest? The old greaser?"

Aiden's jaw clenched as he took a step towards her. Alice let out a wicked giggle as she stepped backwards, hand going to her gun. "You're looking for me to put a hole in your head, is that it, woman?" Aiden hissed.

"I'm looking for a challenge, tough guy," Alice replied. "You folk are costing us business. So, if you want to stay, you'll pay tribute to us. We're situated just north of Big Valley…" Alice smiled. "I hope you do stay. And I sure hope you visit."

"Oh, we'll visit…"

Alice took her hand off her revolver and clasped her belt buckle as she slid her tongue over her thin lips. "Eight hundred dollars…" she murmured. "Certainly more than any man 'round these parts." She grinned coyly and turned to walk away. "Say good day to Matty for me, would you?"

Aiden's hand clutched the hilt of his revolver still as he watched her walk towards her horse, a dapple-brown and white pinto. Aiden could make out the silhouette of her mounting her horse, her head turning to face him one last time before she set off, lost in the mist.

* * *

Back at the campsite, Elijah sat with Charlotte, teaching her how to read once again as he watched her move her small finger across the page of _Les Misérables_. It was a book that Elijah wasn't too fond of, but it was the only one at camp. He wasn't quite sure who it had belonged to, but he had been given it by Rune.

Rune approached, hands in pockets as he walked closer. Charlotte looked up to him and jumped off the back of the wagon, dropping the book to the floor, and rushing over to Rune, hugging his leg. Elijah couldn't help but smile at this, while Rune looked… uncertain.

"I'm reading," Charlotte told Rune. "Eli's teaching me to read!"

Rune nodded stiffly and looked to Elijah. "Does she need anything?"

"Well, she's smart for her age. And reads better than most folk 'round here…" Elijah's eyes flickered towards the ginger-haired drunk that rested his leg on another chair by the fire.

"How're you liking it, Charlotte?"

"It's strange…" Charlotte murmured. "If they're French, why are they speaking English?"

"So we can understand it," Elijah answered as he picked up the book. Rune swept Charlotte up in her arms and sat her down on the wagon beside the priest. "How would you know what they were saying if they were speaking French?"

"Can we go to France?" Charlotte asked Rune. "And meet them?"

Rune let out a small chuckle. "When you're older, maybe."

Charlotte smiled. A child's smile – one full of wonder and hope. Rune hadn't seen a smile like that in… what, ten years or so?

"Rune!" Aiden's voice called across camp. Rune turned around to see him dismounting Belle and hitching her to one of the trees as he marched over.

"What's got you worried, Aiden?"

"Here." Aiden reached into his waistcoat and produced a folded up piece of crinkled paper. Rune took it from him and unfolded it to see a sketch of a face with a brown raging bull hat and a patterned bandana. Exactly what Aiden wore back at the bank job. Beneath it was a bounty of eight hundred dollars, dead or alive. "They're after us."

"Goddamn it…" Rune murmured as he looked down at Charlotte.

"Some girl, name of Alice gave it to me."

"Alice?" Matty asked as he walked closer. Aiden turned to him.

"Yeah, she said she knew you. Care to explain?" The rest of the camp gathered around the wagon, and Lana took the poster, examining it.

"You been talking to someone, Matty?" Paloma raised an eyebrow.

"Of course he ain't." Luca scowled.

"She was asking 'bout the wagon."

"And you told her?" Rune frowned.

"I didn't she was after the bounty-"

"She ain't," Aiden said. "She's part of a gang. The Watson Boys."

"The Rune Brody gang," Lana said quietly. They all looked to her and she held up the poster.

"_Him_?" Matty scoffed. "I reckon the _Matty Donnelly_ gang has a better ring to it, don't you?"

"Shut up," Aiden groaned.

"It's not the time, Matty…" Rune murmured before he turned to Aiden. "What else did she say?"

Aiden's eyes flickered to Paloma before he shook his head. "They said this is their territory, and we best get lost."

"Did they now?" Rune nodded, stroking his dark beard.

"Damn the bastards," Matty laughed. "Let's go take the fight to them!"

"We got lawmen back west after us," Aiden said. "Don't make no sense to be picking a fight with a gang- 'specially when not all of us can fight!"

Rune's blue-grey eyes settled on Charlotte. She was only four – barely a child. She couldn't be put in danger. And if they stayed here, she would be. But he'd learnt a lot from his command in the army. He can't show weakness. And he has to appear strong to keep those under his care calm.

"They say where they are?" Rune asked Aiden.

"North of Big Valley," Aiden said.

Rune nodded, looking over to Luca. "Know anything about the Watson Boys?"

"Not much…" Luca murmured. "Some old bag by the name of Mama runs it."

"Yeah, she mentioned Mama…" Aiden nodded.

"Know where she is?"

"I've heard rumours." Luca looked around. "But, they got a habit of shooting first."

Rune stroked his beard again. They had to appear strong. And he didn't spend all that time standing up to the likes of Herridge to yield now. "Father Elijah, Parker, you two stay here and protect the camp." Rune set his eyes on Lana, whose nickel revolver sat in her floral holster. "You reckon you know how to use that?"

"I…" Lana licked her lips before looking to the other men. She swallowed and nodded. "I do."

"Ain't no shame in being afraid, Miss."

"I ain't afraid, Rune." Lana said. The more she thought about it, there was nothing for her back in Mexico. And there was nothing for her in this strange, lush country. But these men had taken her in. She'd received looks when she was in Blackwater – it only made her feel like more of a stranger. But here? Besides Luca D'Angelo, she was one of them. And the way everyone seemed to respect Paloma… well, this was the closest thing she had to a future. A family. "Say what you need me to do."

Rune nodded. "Doctor." He turned to Parker. "Aiden's going to need to borrow your horse once more."

"Of course, Rune."

"Good. Gentlemen! Lady." Rune glanced to Lana. "Let's ride!"

**So, that's the chapter. I've not even told you guys yet - there's only two more chapters left. They're not exceptionally long as I'm a firm believer of 'a chapter should be as long as it needs to be.' Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed, and the next chapter will be up in two days.**


	14. The Rune Brody Gang

**So… the penultimate chapter of phase 1. I hope you guys enjoy this, and… well, yeah, I hope you enjoy it. **

**I realized that tomorrow it will be a full month since I started this story, so I figured I'd upload this chapter today and the next chapter tomorrow, then take a few days off to collect some characters and plan out the details of the next phase. OH, that reminds me…**

**I need a particular bunch of characters. A family in Rhodes – a fairly large family – uncles, cousins the patriarch/matriarch of the family. PM me if you want to create one of these characters and I'll tell you more.**

_Big Valley, West Elizabeth_

_15__th__ June, 1898_

The sun was heavy in the evening over the forest that surrounded the Watson's cabin. It was a small little shack located on the side of a mountain, in a small clearing from the tall forests. Outside, a young man sat with dark brown hair and a stained black shirt. The man looked up to see a group of men walking forwards.

Rune led. Walking at the head of the group with a hand on one of his brass revolvers, his steel-blue eyes checking for anyone who may be waiting to ambush them. On his right was Aiden, clutching the maple repeater. Next to him was Matty, who still had a faint limp as he clenched a hand around the double-barrelled shotgun which he leant on his shoulder. On the other side of Rune was Luca, dressed in his purple suit as he clutched both of his silver Schofield revolvers. Beside Luca was the only woman. Lana tried to keep her breathing even as she saw the young man at the shack whistle.

From inside the shack, three other young men exited, followed by a red-haired woman in a pair of jeans tucked into her brown boots. Her thin lips spread into a wide smile as she brandished both of her silver revolvers with a flourish.

"Ain't no going back now…" Rune murmured to Aiden. He turned his head ever so slightly to look at the young man he'd raised. "You with me, brother?"

"No matter what." Aiden nodded.

An elderly woman walked out, standing in front of the four men and woman. She wore a bonnet and a purple dress, the wrinkles in her face growing deeper as she clenched her jaw, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Alice," the woman said, "are these the reprobates you was telling me about?"

"Oh, the very same, Mama…" Alice grinned as her eyes fell on Matty. "Good to see you again, Matty."

"You as well, Alice…" Matty smiled coyly. Aiden nudged him in the stomach and Matty stopped smiling.

"Well, seems you've come for a fight or a talk." Mama rested her hands on her hips as the men drew their revolvers and cocked the levers on their repeaters. "Which one is it?"

Rune held up his unarmed hands as he took a step forward. "I ain't come to shed blood."

"Could've fooled us," Alice said, spinning one of her revolvers. Aiden clenched his jaw.

"We've come to set out some terms," Rune replied.

"Terms?" Mama blinked, her old lips cracking into an amused smirk.

"We're simple travellers. Just on our way-"

"You're the Rune Brody gang," Mama him off. "Outlaws, bank robbers, muderers-"

"We're no murderers."

"Your friend is," Mama's old, glinting blue eyes settled on Aiden. "Least, that's what the law's saying."

"We aren't murdering for greed," Rune hissed. "We are… we are trying to find a life. And that includes killing folk who would kill us-"

"You've a savage's ken of ethics." Mama grinned. "You're a killer, Mr. Brody. Same Mr. McKneil – same as all of us here. You kill for money."

"I kill so we can have a life free from… from folk like Herridge and Cornwall. Folk who think their name and their money means they can rule the world."

"You see yourself as some saviour?" Mama laughed. "Ain't you acting like _you_ rule the world? Coming to my home and threatening me?"

"When we threaten y'all, y'all will know," Luca said lowly.

"You threatened my family first," Rune said, placing an arm in front of Luca.

"Your family?" Mama's face crumpled into a frown. "You ain't no-one's daddy, Brody."

Rune's jaw clenched, his hand stiffening around the dark hilt of his revolver. He took a step forwards, and Mama's gang all pointed their guns. Aiden, Luca, Matty and Lana returned in kind.

"You know nothing about me and my family," Rune hissed.

"And I don't much care…" Mama retorted. "Now, you going to pay me or leave?"

Rune came closer to Mama and, in a second, drew his revolver and placed it to her head. The Watson Boys yelled out and Rune's side approached, guns trained on them. "I ain't got nothing but these folk," Rune hissed. "I have killed… for so much less. But God has left me with some small amount of mercy," Rune growled as he lowered his revolver, and a moment later, a gunshot cracked through the forest, and Mama Watson fell to the ground, clutching her knee.

"You goddamn ingrate bastard!"

"Threaten us again, and I'll finish the job."

Mama's eyes flickered towards her sons. "Ain't got no bullets, you dolts? Shoot 'em!" The boys gulped, examining the guns trained on them by the approaching strangers. A moment later, Ezra lowered his gun. Mama glared at him. "You goddamn useless-"

"I will put a bullet in your skull if you so much as think about harming my family," Rune snarled. "I've killed women and children, and I will surely kill you just the same." Rune turned to walk away. "Don't make me regret sparing you."

"Alice!" Mama screeched. "Kill this fool!"

Alice scoffed. "Kill _them_?" She looked around at the young men beside her. "You all have gone yellow at the sight of a few dusty bastards? Only interested in killing farmers and fishermen now?"

"Shut the hell up, Alice!" Ethan placed a hand on her shoulder. Alice turned to him and thrust the butt of her revolver into his nose. She examined them all with a disappointed chuckle.

"I ain't robbing drunk fools no more," Alice murmured as she holstered her revolvers and walked past the Mama. "If only I could get back them years I've wasted…"

"You turning, Alice?" Mama snarled. "I'll cut you another cunt-"

"I used to think you were the scariest thing ever," Alice shook her head as she sauntered towards Rune, glancing back to Mama. "You can't even get your sons to kill for you."

"You ungrateful little brat! I swear to God-"

"God don't listen to none of us," Alice said as she stopped beside Rune. "Now go back to your stew, old woman."

"You're looking for dusty bastards and spics to throw your lot in with?"

"I'm looking for something fun. And you sorry lot, well, you're on your way out. Which means _I_ need a way out. I'm destined for great things, Mama – and that don't include some shit-covered hucksters like y'selves."

Alice looked to Rune, who bit his lip for a moment. She'd had the courage to give up her gang in front of them – that bravery was something rare and special. Rune looked up to the Watson Boys – if there was one thing he'd learnt in the army, it's that intel on the enemy is invaluable. And the enemy of his enemy is his friend. Rune looked to Alice and gave her a nod. "C'mon gang," Rune said. "I think they've got the message."

And with that, the Rune Brody Gang turned to leave, having acquired their tenth member – the turncoat, Alice MacKenzie.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to drop a review and send in a character.**


	15. Wanted in West Elizabeth

**Well, here's the final chapter. The next phase will be put up as a separate story, so I'll leave the deets in another update as soon as it's up.**

_Diablo Ridge, West Elizabeth_

_15__th__ June, 1898_

Charlotte's smile was something that lifted the hearts of the entire gang. She ate the cake that Paloma had tried to make – without a proper kitchen, it was very soggy and burnt (which was a feat that tormented and confused Paloma to no end), but it was still better than the rest of the gang could manage.

Charlotte sat on Paloma's knee as the gang began to sing a song together. The sun had set, but the camp fire flickered and raged, lighting up the campsite. Father Elijah drank some of the shine, wincing and coughing, much to Matty and Luca's amusement. Charlotte leaned forwards to try some shine, but Luca pulled the bottle further away.

"You're too young," Lana tried to explain to Charlotte.

"Listen to her," Luca said.

But, on the fringe of the camp, Aiden sat on the steps of the cabin, stroking a thumb over the cracked face of the pocket watch. He let out a heavy sigh as he tightened his hand around the watch. Christ, he was still waiting to feel upset. He hadn't cried about his father's death at all in the past nine years. Was that bad? He felt like most people would've cried.

"Careful you don't break it," Rune said as he sat down next to Aiden, who hurriedly put the watch back into the pocket of his black vest. "I didn't mean to interrupt-"

"It's fine." Aiden picked up the bottle of shine and sipped a measure before handing it to Rune.

"Half-expected you to be enjoying the festivities." Rune frowned. "It's important to appreciate-"

"Just got stuff to think about."

"Like?"

Aiden bit his lip. "We're wanted in West Elizabeth. We've got to start heading out."

"We will, brother," Rune promised him. "We'll… we'll find a place where we can settle down."

"Like France?" Aiden raised an eyebrow. Rune frowned. "The girl's not stopped talking 'bout it…" Aiden muttered darkly.

"What's your problem with her? She's one of us now, Aiden."

"That _is_ the problem. How many times have we nearly died, in the past five months? Hell, in the past month alone? And raising a kid in that…" Aiden caught himself and let out a small breath. "I mean, you and me and… Matty. Abuela, Luca – this is all we've got. But it just feels like we're… condemning her to this."

Rune let out a frustrated breath. Aiden didn't understand – he was still too young. "Old Uncle Sam is a tyrant, Aiden. You lived in the law- I did. We all did, and what good did it do us? But, with Charlotte, we have another chance. We can give her a life better than the rest of us had."

"I know, but-"

"Just trust me," Rune said. Aiden still looked unconvinced, his hazel eyes settling on the girl. Rune placed an arm on the young man's shoulder, smiling fondly at him. "Y'know, in some ways… well, in a lot of ways, you're more family than the rest of them." Something swelled inside of Aiden's chest. Something… warm. "I need you with my, brother. The rest I can do with doubting me, but..." Rune's dark eyes fixed on the young man. "You don't regret throwing your lot in with me?"

Aiden managed a small smile. "Never, Rune. I mean, Hell, you took care of me when…" Aiden shook off the thought and faced his oldest friend. His mentor and, in a lot of ways, his father. "I'm with you to the end, Rune."

* * *

This place was weird for Alice. Sleeping in tents, singing at a campfire for some damn kid? Landon Ricketts surely didn't have to deal with this foolish attempt at trying to live a civilized life.

Alice's eyes fell on Lana, who pulled another bottle of shine out of the crate in the wagon and sniffed it, grimacing. Alice smirked and walked over to her. "It's called moonshine," Alice told her as she took the bottle and swallowed a measure. "I ain't heard of many woman gunfighters."

"Oh." Lana shook her head. "No, I'm not-"

"You got a gun, ain't you?" Alice raised a red eyebrow as she examined the floral gunbelt. Alice moved closer. "You're an outlaw now. So _be_ an outlaw."

Before Alice could continue, a hand slapped against the side of the wagon and a swaying Matty stifled a burp before beaming at Alice. "So," Matty slurred, "you're with us, then, are you?"

Alice grinned at Matty. "Seems that way."

"Well, I for one am thrilled to have a bonnie lass 'round camp. 'Specially a stick o' dynamite like you." He gave a short gleeful laugh.

"So, what do you do 'round here?"

"Me? Oh, I sort of run the place. The top dog, y'know?" Matty swept a hand through the red mess on his head.

"No, you don't." Lana's brow furrowed.

"Yes, I do!" Matty snapped at her, then gave a chuckle to Alice. "She's in denial. Don't speak much English. _Vamos_, _comprende_?" Lana rolled her eyes and walked back to Luca, Elijah and Charlotte at the table. Paloma approached to collect a cup of water from the tin wash basin in the wagon. "Aye, I'm something of a leader 'round here. Folk, they look up to me, see?"

"Matty, is something wrong with your voice?" Paloma frowned.

Matty gave a nervous scoff, his eyes flickering to Paloma. "No."

"Are you sure, it sounds very deep…" Paloma rubbed her chin. "Here, Doctor Fremont has some ginger somewhere…" Paloma began to look through one of the sacks in the wagon.

"No, Abuela, I'm fine!" Matty hissed.

"It's no trouble…"

"I'm fine, Abuela, stop it!" Matty whined. "I can take care of meself!" Alice found herself smiling as she saw Aiden sit down next to Luca, sipping shine and laughing with him.

"Okay, if you're sure _nino_…" Paloma pinched Matty's cheek. "You shouldn't be standing on your bad leg-"

"Go away!" Matty slapped her hand away from his face.

* * *

Elijah had helped many people deal with sins. It wasn't easy, but he knew that he could help people help themselves. They could repent and change their ways. But when Charlotte asked when she'd be able to see her momma again… well, Elijah didn't know how to help with that.

"She's… she's somewhere else. In God's House."

"God's House?" Charlotte frowned.

"Heaven." Elijah nodded. "She's watching over you now. Forever."

"Oh, Jesus…" the red-haired outlaw came closer, rubbing a hand across her sharp jaw. "Don't you go filling her head with that nonsense!"

"Excuse me, Miss?"

"Your momma's dead, girl," Alice said to Charlotte. "There ain't no heaven, ain't no hell - just here and now. So you best learn to toughen up or cut loose."

"For God's sake, she's a child!" Elijah hissed as he stood to his feet. Alice placed a hand on his chest and shoved him back down to the ground.

"Exactly. You want to learn something, girl? Only way people's going to remember you is if you give 'em a reason to."

"She's just having a laugh is all," Matty chuckled as he approached, draping an arm around Alice's neck. "Ain't no fuss."

"It's not very funny to me."

"'Course not - he's a man of the cloth…" Alice said in a mocking voice as she rolled her eyes. "I thought you were a band of outlaws. Not some… churchfolk." Alice's eyes drifted over to Luca and Parker, who both chatted with Rune on the steps of the cabin. "Seems I best share my thoughts with Daddy…"

Alice moved out from under Matty's arm and began to swagger towards Rune, which was when she knocked into Aiden's shoulder. "Mind yourself," Aiden said, glancing her up and down.

Alice didn't think much of Aiden. True, she hadn't known him very long, but he seemed dull as dirt. She was more interested in folk like Matty and Luca - men who knew how to drink. "Don't you start…" Alice said flippantly. Aiden grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him.

"Seems your pa didn't teach you no respect."

Alice wrenched her arm from his grasp and glared at him. "My pa taught me just fine."

"Keep acting as you are, and I'll teach you what my pa taught me." Aiden nodded towards Rune. "And it'll be the last thing you ever learn, woman."

A small smile crept up onto Alice's face. Matty was an idiot, but a fun idiot. Luca was… well, he was smart. A card shark if she ever knew one. Aiden was the dullest of the lot, but he seemed to have such anger inside him. "Oh, we're going to have a whole bunch of fun, ain't we McKneil?" Alice said quietly.

Aiden's jaw clenched, but before he could open his mouth, Rune, Luca and Parker had walked over. Rune stroked his beard as he examined the two of them. "There a problem here?" Rune asked.

"Nothing at all, Daddy," Alice said, cocking an eye at Aiden. "Me and McKneil are just a lil' sweet on each other, ain't that right?"

"Sure."

"Miss MacKenzie!" Rune moved between the two of them. "You've been here a couple of hours. I'd advise you stay quiet."

Alice licked her lips, eyeing Rune carefully. "Alright…" she nodded. "There's a pecking order… I see. Ain't no trouble, Daddy. Ain't no trouble at all…"

Rune's dark eyebrows furrowed as he watched her walk away. Luca approached Rune's side and spoke gently into his ear. "I ain't so sure about her…"

"Good." Rune nodded. "It ain't just me then…"

"Then why bring her with us?"

"She turned on her old gang for us. We've got to at least give her the chance…"

"Forgive me if I ain't so trustin' of someone who sells out her folk, first chance she gets."

"You weren't so sure about Miss Lana either, were you?" Rune said. "Don't you trust me at all, old friend?"

"Sure I do."

Rune nodded. "Good. Now… you keep an eye on her, okay?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

Elijah watched Paloma bounce Charlotte on her hip as Rune, Luca and Parker sang along. Aiden walked past Lana, who staggered towards him, pulling on his arm. Aiden gave an awkward smile and pulled his hand back, shaking his head.

Luca rose to his feet and removed his hat, sweeping into a deep bow before Alanza. She gave a polite curtsy and the two began dancing. Aiden began to roll a cigarette and Elijah's eyes drifted back to Paloma. He'd been there, that day - to deliver her to the church. Truth be told, he didn't know too much about him.

"Mr. McKneil," Elijah greeted the young man.

"Evening, Father."

"How are you this night?"

Aiden shrugged. "I don't know…"

"Confession is good for the soul, Mr. McKneil. Gives you peace of mind-"

Aiden let out a laugh and a rare smile. "Don't get us started on confessing our sins - you'll never hear the end of it!"

Elijah let out a small chuckle. "Perhaps we can just talk then."

"About?"

"What's wrong, of course."

Aiden fixed the cigarette between his lips and then let out a sigh before sitting down next to the old priest. "I mean…" Aiden stumbled on his words. "Y'know, these folk here, there ain't nothing I wouldn't…" Aiden bit his lip and let out a nervous chuckle. "Sorry, Father, I ain't much good at talking…" Elijah chose to remain quiet and let the man voice his thoughts. "We got chased out of the west and we're just heading further into civilization. Civilization which is destroying all of… y'know, Rune don't like to admit it. Well, none of us do, but… our way's coming to an end. If it ain't gone already…"

Elijah nodded. "Do you believe in God, Mr. McKneil?"

"Oh, I don't know… I guess? I ain't never thought too much about it."

"Well, he believes in you. In all of you - you escaped that bank. Matty survived - none of that would've happened unless God had a plan for you."

"What plan?"

"I don't know, but… maybe he sees something good in you folk."

Aiden let out another laugh. "No offence, Father, but I think we turned our back on him when we started down this path."

"It's never too late to turn back, Mr. McKneil. To reconcile with the Lord."

Aiden looked up to see Matty. He was seven years older than Aiden, but still acted like a damn child. And Rune was… well, he was family, there was no other way he could say it. "My pa had this ranch," Aiden explained. "Back in New Austin. Then he passed and… well, Rune ran it, mostly then. Matty had a brother, Holt, and… we were a family. Sure, we fought and went to bed hungry some nights, but… it was something. It got taken away from us and now it's just some… speck of dirt for cattle." Aiden looked back to Elijah. "There ain't much good in the world that I can see."

"Just because you can't see the sun, it doesn't mean it's not still shining."

Aiden let out a laugh with Elijah. "You're far too clever for me, Father…"

* * *

As night loomed over the vast forests of Ambarino, a young woman named Anna sat by the Wapiti reservation, pale blue eyes closed. Her white cheeks were kissed by the cool June breeze that swept through her dark blonde hair. She knew it was wrong to hold onto such hatred and pain. Rains Fall had told her as such, but… she didn't have it in her to forget everything. If she didn't take a stand against those horrific, barbaric outlaws, who would? How many more people would die?

She wound the bowline around the wood and listened to the wind rustling through the trees. She'd swore never to kill out of anything other than necessity, but this _was_ a necessity. She owed it to her mother, to her father. To herself.

Anna placed the dozen arrows into the buffalo-skin quiver at her belt and straightened up as she examined the eagle feather attached to the top of her bow. Did she still deserve it? She was betraying the Wapiti by pursuing this, but she would be betraying herself if she chose to stay.

She straightened up, taking the feather from her bow and placing it in her satchel. There was no going back now.

"Titus," she murmured to herself. "The Dogkeeper. Isiah." Anna took a breath as she removed her father's old army dagger and dragged it across her palm, swearing on her mother and father's memory, on their blood. She didn't know how many there were, but she would find them. "I'll kill each and every one of you."

**And that's the end of Phase 1. It's funny how almost nothing has happened, but we've met our main cast. **

**Don't forget to drop a review saying what you thought of this extended prologue!**

**R. **


	16. Sequel: The Call of Gunsmoke

**Hey guys! So, the new story is up, if you haven't followed me, here's a lil' link for the sequel. Hope you guys enjoy!**

/s /13370063/ 1/ The-Call-of-Gunsmoke


End file.
